Hatred For Love
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: Erza was saved by a blonde on a S class mission. That blonde ended up joining her guild. They got so close that she actually fell deeply in love with him. The man she would give everything for, ended up betraying her, breaking her already feeble heart. NarutoXErza. Mostly Erza centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Scarlet meets the Blond**

 **He saved her in a mission, he joined the guild to be close to her, he broke through her comfort shell, she falls for him, he leaves her. This is the story of Erza, the women who hates love.**

 **New Idea hope you like. Review if you wish it to continue!**

 **Begin.**

Erza Scarlet, newly appointed S class mage of Fairy Tail was becoming annoyed. First she accepts to do a demon extermination mission, then she finds out the demon extermination mission was a fluke created by a dark guild to lure and ambush mages and use them as slaves. Males to death battle coliseums and women to sex slave rings. Erza fought and defeated many dark mages but their numbers began to tire her.

"Hehe seems you getting tired, little girl." said a black haired mage in front of her. He began to look at her with pure lust. "Give up girl, if you do we'll give you a _special_ reward."

 _'Damn it! I'm low in magic and I'm too injured to continue.'_ thought Erza. She was going to say something until she was interrupted.

 **"Sword Art: Crescent Moon Flash."**

A blond appeared in front of her, those who trailed him fell with deep slashes appear on them. He appeared next to her and poked her forehead with two fingers.

 **"Energy Transfer."**

"Ay, what the hell did you do to me!" yelled an angry Erza.

"Do you feel your power returning to you?" Naruto asked, ignoring Erza's question. Erza stared at Naruto confused but he was right, she could feel her power returning.

"The rune knights are on the way to pick them up, let's do our job and take this guild out." Naruto said as he pointed his sword to the rest of the dark guild." Erza nodded and equipped into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor.** She used her telekinesis to raise the weapons littered on the floor and launched them toward some dark mages. Naruto was using his cunning speed to cut all who stand in his way. While in air, Erza didn't notice a fireball heading toward her. The giant fireball hit her on her back causing her armor to break and her to fall. She was going to requip again but was caught by the mystery blond.

"I was only gone for like 2 minutes and I have to save you again?" The blonde said as his bright blue eyes gazed down at her brown eyes causing her to blush.

"I-I was going to requip until you got in my way!" Erza yelled as she pushed him away. Naruto just smiled at her causing her to blush deeply.

 _'Why am I blushing!'_

"Well Red-chan, we got a couple of dark mages left, so stand back and relax I got this." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and took a weird stance.

"We're not done yet!" yelled a dark mage.

"We're going to kill you boy and have our fun with the girl!" yelled another. More threats were thrown out there but were quickly silenced by Naruto.

 **"Sword Art: Invisible Blade Dance."**

Naruto swung his blade once before he sheathed his blade. Once Naruto clicked his blade, the mages fell unconscious. Erza just stared in shock at Naruto. He turned to Erza and smiled at her reaction.

"If you want to know what I did, I'll tell you later." Naruto pointed at the incoming rune knights. "Let's get paid for our hard work and go have some food in the next town over." Naruto said with a charming smile. Erza just nodded and followed the blond stranger. As he talked with the rune knights she took in his features. His cerulean blue eyes and blond hair. His muscular jawline that made him look quite handsome. He wore a black long sleeve shirt folded to reach the bottom of his elbows. Dark blue jeans with his sheathed blade on the right side of his waist. He had his plain white sneakers on as well, overall he looked completely plain except for the sword, but Erza couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

"Hey Red-chan, you ready to go?" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Erza with a check full of money. "Let's go get some food!" Naruto said as he walked ahead. Erza followed him and couldn't keep from trying to solve the blond enigma.

 _'Who are you really?'_

 **(Village Inn)**

Erza woke up gasping for air.

"It seems I had another dream about you.." Erza said as she pushed away her sheets and grabbed her knees tightly. "No matter how much I hate you, I can't keep myself from thinking of you. Erza requiped to her normal armor and went outside passing the decorated horn the villagers gave her after defeating that monster for them. She went for a walk until she found a pond in the forest that reflected the crescent moon. Erza stared at the moon silently before she dryly chuckled.

"Our first date, first kiss, my first time was under a crescent moon." Erza reached out her arm as if she attempted to grab it. "The day I vowed to kill you was under a crescent moon too."

Erza turned around and began walking away but didn't notice the blond watching her from on top of a branch.

 **End.**

 **Yes I know it's really short but this will be an introduction to the story if people like this story. Review if you want it to continue. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Doubting Your Purpose**

 **I don't think I mentioned but there will be a lot flashbacks. I know some people don't like them but mine is to explain Erza's past with Naruto.**

 **Begin.**

After arriving back at Fairy Tail, Erza began scolding her guild and asked both Gray and Natsu if they would join her on a mission. She then left to Fairy Hill to drop off her horn. Lucy was sitting by the bar still shaking from seeing Erza for the first time.

"Wow, she's scary." Lucy stated. Mira was cleaning the counter so she heard her.

"She wasn't always like that you know." Mira said as she walked closer to Lucy. "Well on one point she was always smiling and didn't care how the guild acted." This got the attention of Lucy.

"Really?"

Mira was about to answer, but was beaten by Natsu. "When she was in love." Natsu said with a solemn look.

"She was in love, who did she fall in love with? Lucy asked a little curious.

"It's better if you don't know Lucy." said Grey. He walked toward them and took the seat next to her.

"But I-"

"Grey is right, it's better if you don't know." Lucy was shocked that Natsu called Grey by his real name and the seriousness his tone was. Lucy decided to just stay quiet.

Natsu decided to leave Happy there with Lucy and walked away, not wanting to continue this topic any longer. He walked out of the guild to no specific destination. He walked for a couple until he found himself in the park. He saw kids playing and enjoying their time. He smiled at the interaction of the kids, but it turned to horror when he saw a kid climbing on the branch trying to get his kite. The branch broke causing the boy to fall. Natsu appeared and caught the boy.

"Be careful kid, next time I won't be here to save you." The boy nodded and ran to his mother who saw the event. She scolded her son before smiling and thanking Natsu. Natsu nodded and watched as they left. He smiled until he saw carvings on the tree. He looked closer to see what it said.

"Naruto + Erza Forever." Natsu read angrily. He saw next to the words a crude drawing of Naruto and Erza.

"Why did you do it Naruto! Did you even realized how much she loved you!" Natsu mumbled angrily as he punched the tree. "How much you meant to all of us."

 **Flashback**

 _The doors to Fairy Tail opened getting the attention of the guild members. There walked in Erza who had a blush on her face and a blond male walking with a big smile and his hands behind his head. Makarov walked up to them sporting a worried look._

 _"Erza, I got the reports of the mission you took. Are you ok?" Makarov asked._

 _"Yea I'm fine." Erza said with a small blush. She didn't want the guild to know Naruto rescued her. She had too much pride after all. She sighed in relief when she noticed Naruto hasn't said anything._

 _"And who are you boy?" Makarov asked curious to the boy who walked in with Erza._

 _"I'm her knight in shining armor!" Naruto stated before dodging a sword strike from an angry Erza._

 _"No you're not!" Erza yelled trying to hit him many times but Naruto dodged all. He jumped on the table where a certain pink head was sitting._

 _"Is that anyway to thank the man who saved your life, Scarlet-chan?" Most the guild were more surprised that the mysterious blonde would call Erza that than saving her. Everyone turned to the fuming Erza who had a murderous look._

 _Erza requiped into her_ _ **Flight Armor**_ _and at an incredible speed went to hit Naruto, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. His back to her back, he grabbed a handful of her hair and put it in front of him sniffing it._

 _"Your hair is too elegant and beautiful to just call you red. Instead of a red thread, it's our scarlet thread of fate." Naruto whispered with a husky voice. Erza's eyes looked lidded as she heard the words of Naruto. She was going to say something but Naruto beat her to it._

 _"Beside's you never really told me your name." Naruto said causing everyone who heard his small speech to face fault. Naruto then got hit on top of the head by the angry redhead._

 _"Idiot I told you my name many times!" Erza yelled as she watched as the blonde was rolling on the floor holding his head. Makarov walked to the down boy._

 _"So why are you here boy?" Makarov watched as the boy stood up like he wasn't hit by the angry Erza._

 _"I'm here to join Fairy Tail!" Naruto stated._

 _"What's your name and why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"_

 _"Name's Naruto Namikaze, or you could call me 'The Blind Blade', everyone calls me that and I want to join so I can be closer to Scarlet-chan!" Naruto said loud enough to be heard by everyone. Erza who also heard was blushing heavily and buried her head in her hands. Makarov on the other hand was shocked to have the S class mercenary mage want to join his guild._

 _"Blondie! Why do you want to be with metal breast?" Mira asked as she walked up to Naruto. She then began to stroke Naruto's arm. "If I'm way better." Mira seductively whispered in his ear causing Naruto to blush._

 _Naruto sheepishly laughed as he slowly backed away from the skimpy dressed Mira and bumped into Natsu._

 _"Ay! Watch where you're going Blondie!" Natsu yelled as he glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't really pay attention to his rant. Instead he began to pull his hair._

 _"Woah! I never met a man who would actually have pink hair!" Naruto said as he dodged a flaming punch from a teenage looking Natsu. Naruto jumped and landed on the head of a half naked Grey who's head was pushed to the table he was sitting in._

 _"Tisk tisk, don't get so angry Mr. Pink." Naruto said as he wagged his fingers. He then jumped away dodging a spear made of ice. He looked to the caster and he found a half naked Grey glaring daggers at him. Naruto glared back at Grey getting a shudder from him._

 _"Why are you not wearing clothes; Are you trying to seduce my Scarlet-chan?" said Naruto as magic radiated off him. Grey was going to deny but couldn't because he punched him to another table. He then watched as the whole guild turned into a rumble because Natsu and Grey crashed to some mages. Naruto walked up to Makarov and started rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"Hehe sorry for starting a fight gramps." Naruto said sheepishly. Makarov just waved him off and laughed._

 _"Haha you already act like you belong here." Makarov then jumped on the table and started wagging the stamp in his hand. "So where do you want the stamp and what color?" Naruto lifted his shirt getting several blushes from the girls that watched him and pointed at his left chest._

 _"Right here, over my heart and I want it in Scarlet red." Naruto said as he stared at Erza who was having her own fight with the white haired mage who was flirting with him earlier._

 _After Makarov gave him the stamp the pink haired mage came up to him and began demanding Naruto to fight him. Naruto pondered the idea for a while before answering._

 _"Alright Mr. Pink, I accept." Naruto said with a smirk. Natsu was going to go for a strike but Naruto grabbed him under his arm in a headlock. "Buf let's fight outside, I don't want to make a mess on my first day." Naruto dragged Natsu outside. The whole guild heard them and decided to follow to see the new guy fight Natsu._

 _(Outside)_

 _Naruto and Natsu stood feet apart staring at each other. Natsu glared in anger at Naruto and Naruto just smirked at Natsu. Makarov stood in the middle, saying he would call the match. He looked at both fighters and called it._

 _"Begin!"_

 _Natsu immediately went on the offensive and attempted to hit Naruto with his flame engulfed fists. Naruto dodged all those strikes with ease. One punch went for his face; Naruto just grabbed his fist stopping the attacking shocking everyone who was watching. Naruto didn't appear to be harmed by the intense heat._

 _"Why do you fight?" Naruto asked as Natsu jumped back. Natsu stared at Naruto weirdly._

 _"What?"_

 _"What's your purpose in fighting?"_

 _"My purpose is to be the strongest!" Natsu yelled as he puffed his chest and did one of his strongest spells._ _ **"Fire Dragon's roar!"**_ _huge amounts of fire coming toward Naruto. Naruto just sighed and said._

 _ **"Requip."**_

 _The fire that was heading toward Naruto appeared to separate into small embers before disappearing. Everyone then looked at Naruto who was crouched with a long sheathed Katana in his hands. Naruto new attire consists of a traditional samurai look. Black Hakama pants and a black Haori opened enough to show his upper body. What they found odd was the black cloth that covered his eyes. The Katana was in a crimson red scabbard that had seal tags around it. The handle was black with a rectangular guard. The spectators were confused because there was a chains and seals preventing the blade from being released. Makarov just stared with awe, already knowing the capabilities of the rumored 'Blind Blade.'_

 _"If you fight for power, than you will stay weak." Naruto said from his crouched position._

 _"How did you stop my fire and why are you wearing- AGH!" Natsu screamed in pain as he felt a strike from his right side. He looked at his arm and found a cut become visible. He looked at Naruto who hasn't appeared to move._

 _"Now tell me why do you really fight?" Naruto asked from his crouched position._

 _"I told you, to be the strongest!" Natsu yelled before attempting to attack Naruto again but failed because he dropped to the floor feeling strikes hit his legs._

 _"I will tell you a little secret of this outfit. I lose one sense and as a reward, my others are enhanced drastically and I get what I call a sixth sense. That sense allows me to sense emotions. I can tell that your reason to fighting is not genuine." Naruto stood up keeping the sword on his right hand. "Give up, without a reason to fight, you're just a broken weapon." Naruto swiped his left hand and called his spell._

 _ **"Veiled Blade Dance."**_

 _Natsu screamed in pain like he was hit by hundreds of blades. After his screams died down, a semiconscious Natsu was on his knees, cuts spread around his body. Naruto walked up to him and stood in front of him._

 _"So what is your real reason in fighting?" Naruto asked._

 _"To make my father Igneel proud of me..." Natsu fell to the floor but Naruto caught him._

 _"You fight for someone precious,I was wrong, you will be strong." Naruto then preceded to heal all the wounds he did. The guild were shocked that someone as strong as Natsu would be easily defeated. Naruto changed back to his normal attire and then carried Natsu to the mages who were watching the fight. Naruto stood in front of them with mischievous smirk._

 _"Pss, let's prank Mr. Pinky here." Naruto said causing everyone to face fault. Erza went up to him and hit him on top of his head. Erza then began scolding Naruto causing everyone there to laugh. Makarov watched from far with a smile on his face._

 _'You are something special, Naruto Namikaze.'_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

After going to the park, Natsu decided to go home and rest. He always felt physically tired when he thought of Naruto. The next day he arrived at the train station finding Grey, Happy and Lucy already waiting there.

"Natsu! Why did you leave me with Lucy, she was mean." Happy cried as he held onto Natsu's leg. Natsu looked at Lucy who had a tick mark on her head.

"Ayy Pink idiot, I hate it as much as you do; but, we have to be a team?" Grey said with a bored tone. Natsu immediately got in his face and glared.

"Just stay out of my way Ice Perv." Both began to bicker, throwing insult after insult to each other.

"Oh hey Erza!" Lucy yelled causing both Natsu and Grey to act like they were best friends. Then they realized Erza still hasn't came.

"Ay, what's the big idea Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Lucy just sighed wondering why Mira would ask her to come. She then saw what appeared to be Erza and a mountain of luggage.

"Well now that we're all here, how about we get in the train." Erza said but was stopped by Natsu.

"Erza I'll come with you under one condition. When we return, I want a rematch." Natsu said seriously. Erza just stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Very well, I can tell you have become stronger from the last time." Natsu smirked and got in the train followed by the rest of the group. They found a nice column to sit in.

 **(1 and a half hour later)**

After recovering Natsu, the group took the magic four wheel that Erza got and and went to try to catch up with Kageyama in the next Station. When they arrived they found a huge group outside Oshibana Station. Erza 'questioned' a few people before getting the answer from someone fast to speak. The group went to go in passing several rune knights who didn't appear to have any outside damage. This got Erza's attention at first but chose to ignore it. Once they arrived they were completely shocked in what they found. Eisenwald's guild was littered on the floor with severe wounds. Eisenwald's ace Erigor, was currently being raised in the air by his throat by a blond figure. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that clung to his muscles. Black pants tucked in his blue boots. On his right shoulder stood his guild mark, the mark of Grimiore Heart. He turned around and connected eyes with the women he may have once loved.

"Hey _Scarlet-chan,_ what took you so long."

 **End.**

 **I decided to continue this story too so please keep supporting by reviewing. Give me suggestions, criticism, whatever just review! Thanks. Oh and if you read this chapter earlier, sorry it was cut out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

 **Begin.**

"NARUTO!" Erza roared as she requiped into her **Flight Armor.** With an extreme speed, she went for an attack. She appeared in front of him and went for a downward slash. Naruto caught her wrist and kicked her in the gut, causing her to fly back toward the group.

"Geeze, can we at least go out for dinner before you try to kill me." Naruto summoned a simple Katana from his pocket dimension and lazily waved it at the group. "You know, you won't be able to beat me Scarlet-chan, so how about we skip this and just fuck!" Naruto was surprised by an angry Erza who appeared again in front of Naruto. Naruto jumped back avoiding a horizontal slash but he didn't notice Erza's smirk. As Naruto landed he was surprised when blood sprayed out of his chest, a giant cut appearing on his chest. Naruto looked down at his chest before starting to laugh maniacally.

"Hahahaha **Deceptive Wind Blade,** wounding me with my own spell, hahahaha!" Naruto continued to laugh. He then stopped laughing and glared at Erza. His cerulean blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "Maybe I should start trying a little." Naruto disappeared and appeared on her right and went for a horizontal attack. Erza met his blade but wasn't prepared by the force of the attack. She was sent a few feet back but that didn't stop Naruto. He appeared in front of her and kicked her in her stomach, knocking her air. As she staggered from the attack; Naruto tripped her, causing her to fall. He held her head down with his foot and held his blade over his head. He was going to decapitate her but jumped back avoiding the fire heading his way.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu screamed out his spell trying to save Erza from him. Grey and Natsu appeared in front of Erza, glaring at Naruto. Naruto just stared lazily at the group.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled worried at her down ally. Erza stood up and grabbed Natsu by the collar and yelled at him.

"Why the hell did you jump in! This is my fight!" Erza yelled. Natsu just stared at Erza with an angry expression.

"Did you just expect us to watch you be killed!" Natsu responded. Erza just pushed him back and requiped into her **Black Wing Armor.** She was going to attack Naruto again but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Why do you continue to fight? You know you won't be able to lay another scratch on me." Naruto asked. Erza angrily glared at him when she heard this; she was going to respond, but Natsu beat him to it.

"She fights you because it's her purpose. Like you taught me, we need a purpose to fight." Natsu said with a serious tone, rarely seen by his guildmates. Lucy looked on with confusion but Grey and Happy looked on worried. They knew how much Natsu looked up to Naruto when he was part of the guild.

"Erza's purpose was to fight by your side. Grey was to make his teacher proud of him. My purpose for strength was to make Igneel proud and also to make...you proud. Naruto, I even discovered your purpose. Your purpose is your bonds." Natsu said with a small smile. Naruto just stared at Natsu oddly.

"Bonds?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, like the reason you're here for. I don't feel like you're as heartless as you let out. I know that time with us, it wasn't just a ruse; you actually cared for all of us." Natsu added. Naruto just gave him a smirk and crossed his arms.

"So that's what you actually think? That I actually cared for the guild, cared for you and loved Erza?" Naruto asked Natsu who nodded. Naruto held his sides as he began to laugh again. He stopped and just stared at Natsu. "It was all a fucking lie, for god's sake. I never cared for the guild or anyone in it; and do you really think I actually loved Erza? Hahaha!" Naruto began his laughter again. Natsu looked on shocked by the words of Naruto. He turned around and found Erza standing up with her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes. He looked closely and saw tears streak down her cheeks. Her hands trembling and slight sobs escaped her as she tried to hide it as best as she could, be failing in the end. He became furious by seeing his friend like this, but he wasn't the only one. Grey hated seeing his friends hurt, let alone cry in front of him. He turned back to Naruto and send his spell toward him.

 **"Ice Make: Spear!"**

Grey put his left fist on top of his right palm, as a magical spell formed in front of him, shooting out spears formed of ice. Naruto lazily cut the spears in front of him down; but was surprised when a pillar of ice shot from the floor, trapping his right arm which held the katana.

"Natsu! Now!" Grey yelled as Natsu nodded and appeared in front of Naruto. Fire engulfed his body as he launched himself toward Naruto.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."**

Natsu hit Naruto in the chest causing him to crash to the wall. Natsu stopped and stared at the hole Naruto went through. He was then caught off guard by an invisible force that caused him to crash into Grey. Naruto came out of the hole, fully healed and in his **Blind Blade** attire.

"Do you want to know my real purpose?" Naruto walked closer to the Erza, getting Natsu and Grey to tense. Natsu went to intervene, but didn't go far. Natsu was slashed behind his knees causing him to go on his knees. Grey went for a spell, but slashes from a blade appeared on both his arms and his abdomen causing him to bleed profoundly. Natsu tried to stand up again, but didn't get that far. To cuts appeared on his back and on his chest, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Natsu! Grey!" Lucy yelled as she watched her two teammates bleeding. She was shocked when she saw the blond in front of her, defeat her teammates without laying a hand on them. She turned back to Erza who fell on her knees visibly shaking. Naruto stopped walking a couple feet away from Erza.

"My purpose in this god forsaken world is... Nothing. I have no purpose, I'm just a weapon in the eyes of my master." Naruto said as he requiped back into the clothes he wore before, just a new shirt this time. Naruto walked closer to Erza and cupped her chin, so she can meet eyes with his. "You knew that from the beginning Scarlet. I enlightened you with my past; the loneliness and pains I felt. You know that I thrived for acknowledgment, to not be forgotten." Naruto added.

"That doesn't make sense! Your time with Fairy Tail, everyone acknowledged you as our family!" Grey yelled from the spot he's at.

"It was all fake! You guy's were all like those _Konoha pigs_. Treat me like I mattered, so you can use me happily as your weapon; then throw me away when I have no further use." Naruto spat out angrily.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, retired Wizard Saint and 3rd Leader of Konoha taught him that lesson. While the rest of the village ignored him, he acted like he actually mattered. He idolized him, Naruto wanted to be just like him. He became a mage at 11, his success in missions brought huge recognition and profit to the village. He even gained the title of youngest S class ever at 12. He was so happy at that time. The people began to recognize him and Sarutobi was so proud of him, until that day. A month before his birthday, Sarutobi asked Naruto to go on the 100 year mission to slay the black dragon, Acnologia. Sarutobi kept going on how proud he would be and the recognition the village would get if he succeeds. Naruto happily accepted it and went out to find the black dragon. It took him nearly a month but he found the black dragon. Naruto's used his whole power, but it was nonexistent to the black dragon. The black dragon left him in a near death state. Naruto escaped using a spell which transported him away. He returned and couldn't believe how they treated him.

 **Flashback**

 _A recently 13 year old boy is currently walking in one of the streets of Konoha. He was heavily bandaged with his right arm in a sling. He was looking around and saw some glared with some mixtures of anger and disappointment. He put his head down and hurried to Sarutobi's office to report his mission._

 _After five minutes, he finds himself in front of the Village Leader's Office Building. He walks inside and goes to Sarutobi's office. He walks closer to the half open door, but stops when he hears some chatter inside._

 _"Hiruzen, it seems like that boy has failed the 100 year mission. Sorcerer Weekly Magazine caught pictures of him on a neighboring town, getting his wounds healed." Naruto looked through the slit in the door and saw an old man with his left eye and right side of his body. He was holding a copy of the magazine on his hand. "He brought great embarrassment to Konoha." Danzo said with great disgust._

 _"He is nothing like his parents." Sarutobi said as he rubbed the temple of his head._

 _"You can't expect that child to be anything like his parents. His parents were heroes widely respected; while, that child is a curse to the village." Danzo said as he stared down at Sarutobi._

 _"Yes I know, since that woman put the curse on Naruto, our livestock and agriculture been affected. I would have ordered his death if it wasn't for the second part of the curse. So instead, I made him my weapon." Sarutobi said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He couldn't believe that Sarutobi actually wanted him killed._

 _"Ingenious of you Sarutobi. Give him the acknowledgment he always wanted and he becomes a loyal weapon." Danzo said but it didn't matter. Naruto didn't want to hear any more so he left._

 **Flashback End.**

Naruto stared down at Erza. He leaned forward, whispering softly in her ear. "He gave me false hope of happiness; I would do anything to make him happy."

"W-what makes you different from him?" Erza whispered back getting Naruto to get angry. He grabbed her neck and lifted her up, choking her.

"How dare you compare me to him!" Naruto yelled as he tightened his hold before loosening it. Naruto just threw her to the side. "Well I'm not far from him. Using you as a tool for my mission isn't that different from using you as a weapon." Naruto let out.

"Naruto, do you have any idea how much I loved you! I would have left the guild for you, I would follow you to hell if I had too!" Erza screamed as she slowly stood up. Natsu and Grey just stared at her sadly, knowing everything she says is true.

"Blind loyalty, just like he made me." Naruto just shook his head at that. He walked up to the unconscious Kageyama and grabbed a flute from his cloak. He stared at it, feeling the evil energy it radiated. He threw it in the air and pulled out a new katana.

 **"Shredding Wind Blade."** Naruto sent a barrage of attacks, as the flute screamed, as it was shredded into pieces. Naruto turned his attention back to Erza. "Scarlet, you won't be able to beat me the way you are."

"W-we'll beat you and we will bring y-you back to the guild." Natsu said from the floor. Naruto just stared at him for a few seconds before giving Erza his attention.

"You still lack the hatred to kill me Scarlett, You don't hate me enough. Don't worry though, I'll make you hate me." Naruto clutched his left eye. "Fear the lost magic my master bestowed on me, **Tsukuyomi!"** Naruto's left eye turned blood red with a pinwheel figure appearing in the center.

"AHHHH!"

 **End.**

 **Hahaha yes Naruto will have the Sharingan, weird twist now.I'm trying to live up to the Cliffhanger of Forgotten Fairy. So what did Erza see in the realm of Tsukuyomi? What happened to Konoha? Will I ever come up with an idea for Forgotten Fairy? Tune in next time!**

 **And review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reliving hell for 72 Hours**

 **Man this chapter took me a while because I was in a turmoil of a scenario that was extremely dark. I chose not use it but this chapter is still dark in my opinion.**

 **Begin.**

Erza looked around, finding herself in what appeared to be a battlefield. Weapons were littered around the empty clearing and the earth was damaged severely with burned trees and many craters. Erza looked up and found the sky blood red, with a black moon.

She kept looking around until she found him. Naruto was a couple feet away from her, holding something in his arms. She narrowed her eyes until she heard it begin to wail. Her eyes slowly began to widen, realizing what it was.

"Shh, don't worry, daddy's here." Naruto said softly before comforting the child in his arms. He turned to Erza, who had tears streaming down her face. He noticed that she was trying to say something, but it appeared to die in her throat.

"What's wrong Erza, don't recognize your own daughter?" Naruto asked with a small sneer.

"Ku-" Erza began to say, but the words could not leave her mouth.

" Oh that's right, you decided to name her after my mother. You gave her the name Kushina." Naruto said as he began to play with the child. He stuck out his index finger and the child grabbed it with both it's tiny hands. The babies cerulean eyes met her father's. "She inherited your hair and my eyes, wonder if she would have inherited my love for ramen or your obsession for cheesecake." Naruto joked before looking at Erza.

Erza reached for the child, trying to see if it was real or not. Naruto realizing what she was doing, he reached out the child, awaiting for her to grab it. She unconsciously changed into a simple blouse as she grabbed the child wrapped in a blanket. She brought the child closer to her chest and stared down at the child. Her lips quivered as she saw the babies beautiful eyes that she inherited from her father.

"M-my d-daughter." Erza said with a brittle voice, trying her best to say in between her sobs.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Naruto huskily said from behind her. Erza glossed eyes turned to Naruto, who was looking at her with compassionate eyes she always longed for. "You always wanted this, didn't you? To start a family with me."

"N-naru-to..." Erza said in a low voice, staring at him with longing eyes. Naruto arms snaked around her waist as he held her tighter to him. She leaned back with the child still in her arms, embracing the warmth he radiated. She noticed Naruto leaning toward her, as if trying to get a kiss. Unable to resist him, she closed her eyes awaiting the kiss, but it never came. Her eyes flew open when she felt the warmth Naruto radiated disappear and the weight in her arms disappear too. She looked forward and found Naruto holding Kushina in one arm and a katana in the other hand. She tried to reach out, but was unable. Her body was confined onto a cross.

"She would have turned a year old, if she wasn't killed." Naruto said with no remorse, like he wasn't affected by the act. He held the blade closer to the child, getting yelling from Erza, pleading him to stop.

"Naruto! Please Stop! I beg you!" Erza begged as more tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't relive the death of her child another second. Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared at Erza.

"Once I heard you were pregnant, I became so happy. For the first time in my life, I would have had a true family." Naruto said softly before turning to the baby, who began crying. "Everything I told Natsu was a lie you know, I actually did love you. After seeing the birth of our daughter, I realized I wouldn't mind spending my entire life with you." the world around Erza and Naruto into a hospital room. An exact replica of Erza was lying on a bed with a replica of Naruto next to her, his left arm was around her shoulders, as they stared at the child in Erza's arms, sporting compassionate smiles.

"My few minutes of true happiness was short lived though." as Naruto said that a huge explosion close to the guild, which was a few blocks from the hospital was heard. The replica of Naruto looked out the window and saw smoke coming from the guilds direction. He looked at the replicated Erza, who nodded as she held her daughter closer to her chest. He quickly opened the window and jumped out,holding a katana in his hand. As the replica disappeared, the whole scenery changed as well. The hospital was partially destroyed, nurses and doctors running around trying to tend to the wounded. In the middle of that mess was the replica of Erza, holding to her dead child on her chest, hysterically crying. The Naruto replica stood there motionless, staring at the scene he was witnessing. He stared with trembling lips and eyes that showed nothing but fear. Slowly the fear disappeared and was replaced with anger. He turned around and walked away, leaving Erza who was in need of comfort.

"That's when I realized, it was all your fault!" Naruto said as he turned around and stared at Erza, who broke down crying, reliving the biggest shame of her life; Being unable to protect her child. The surroundings turned back to normal and the child in Naruto's arms disappeared.

"I need you strong for my plans.." Naruto mumbled to himself as replicas of Erza's guildmates appeared around them. Erza's eyes widened when she realized what Naruto was planning. One replica of Natsu spoke up, getting Erza's attention.

"I'm going to get stronger than you Erza, just you watch!" Natsu yelled before being decapitated by Naruto. Blood sprayed out, covering Naruto in blood and some getting on Erza. Erza had her mouth wide open, unable to scream due to the shock.

"Come on Erza, I don't like seeing girls cry." The replica of Gray said before having a blade impale him through his chest, not being able to scream as Naruto held his hand over his mouth. Erza stared at the shocked eyes of Gray's as he slowly died.

"S-stop.." Erza managed to say with her croaky voice. She then watched as Naruto appeared in front of Macao and slashed him in his midsection, causing organs to fall out of him. He then appeared behind Wabaka. He slit his throat and watched as Wabaka desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He turned to Erza who already began throwing up on herself. She looked up, showing her eyes.

Naruto grabbed Mira by the head and slit her throat open. He kept looking at Erza and was inwardly sick of himself. He never wanted to go this far to make his future a plan a reality, but he believed it was necessary. He appeared behind Jet and in one swift move, cut his legs off. Jet fell forward, attempting to crawl forward, reaching his hand toward Erza. Jet let out a sound less scream as Naruto pierced him through his back. Erza was shaking her head in denial, feeling helpless of not being able to save her friends, just like in that tower.

"How can you let me do this to your friends, Erza?" Naruto said as he walked forward to Levy, who was crawling back with a terrified look. He stepped on her foot and stabbed her through her right eye socket. Naruto twisted the blade before pulling it out, eye still on the blade.

"20 minutes have passed since we began your personal hell. 71 hours, 39 minutes and 30 seconds to go." Naruto said as he began cleaning his blade with Natsu's scarf. For the remainder of that time, Erza watched her guild and anyone she got close with her, be viciously murdered.

 **(Reality)**

Natsu and Grey were shocked when they saw Erza drop to her knees and scream out. Naruto nearly cringed when he saw the state Erza was in. Her eyes, who once showed compassion and confidence; now showed nothing but fear. Tears were unconsciously falling from her eyes, falling down her cheeks who looked pale, contrast to her lively complexion.

Naruto moved toward the terrified celestial mage of the group and kneeled in front of her, who fell on her knees from the fear she felt. Naruto smelled urine but ignored it. He tucked a loose strand from her hair and smiled gently at her.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Natsu yelled as he tried to crawl toward Naruto. Naruto ignored him and said to Lucy.

Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Naruto said with a smile but it did not get Lucy out being frozen of fear. "I want you to make sure Erza is taken to ba- Porlyusica."

Naruto walked away and turned to Natsu and Gray. He smirked toward their direction, receiving killer glares from both Natsu and Gray.

"Well I think it's time for me to take off, later Natsu-chan, Gray-chan." Naruto said as wind began to rapidly spin around him. Once the wind died down, Naruto was no longer there.

Happy flew out of the spot he was hiding from and appeared next to Natsu who had an angry expression. Tears began to form on the corner of his eyes but he quickly wiped them with his forearm.

"Why..." Natsu muttered low enough, but Gray heard from where he was. Gray decide to look down, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. "Why am I so weak?" Gray looked up at Erza.

"E-erza..." Gray said as he wanted to check on the condition of his friend. He walked toward her, with both of his arms hanging limp on his sides. He ignored the blood that was falling from his abdomen, because it was just a flesh wound. He stood in front of Erza, whose eyes were looking forward, nothing in particular. He continue to stare at her and called out again.

"Erza." Gray said but still got no response. He kneeled down but he became shocked for what he saw. Her eyes looked dead, a void of emptiness.

 _'What did you do to her.'_ Gray stood up and turned away from the group, not wanting them to see the tears falling down from his eyes.

"Lucy, can you walk?" Gray asked without looking at her. Lucy came out of her state of shock and turned to Gray. Her voice died in her throat but Gray guessed it was a yes. "I heard that you use celestial spirits; once you have the willpower to move, summon one to carry Erza home." Gray said and walked toward Natsu. He kneeled down and allowed Natsu to see his tears.

"You can't stand, can you Natsu." Natsu was shocked in seeing his rival crying and hearing Gray call him by his name. Natsu shook his head in negative and looked down, not being able to watch his friend cry in front of him.

"Happy can you carry him long enough for us to make it to a hospital?" Happy nodded his head, confirming his request. He turned to Lucy, who used her absolute willpower to summon Taurus, who was going to say a perverted comment of his master before seeing the situation they were in. Lucy asked Taurus to carry Erza, which he immediately accepted without saying a word. They went to the closest hospital, ignoring the many looks they received. What they all shared day was fresh tears streaming down.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto was currently staring at the beautiful view that he was only able from Grimoire Heart's airship. He was thinking back to the torture he made Erza endure and he felt disgusted. He didn't want to go that far but knew it was necessary for the near future. He needed Erza strong and her feelings for him had to disappear for his plan to be accomplished.

"I see you finally arrived, Naruto." Naruto turned around and met eyes with his guild master. Hades open eye stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes. Hades walked forward and stood next to him. Hades looked forward toward the same view Naruto was staring at. Naruto looked at Hades for a few seconds longer before turning back to the beautiful sight.

"I destroyed lullaby and Eisenwald should not be a problem anymore." Naruto said without turning to look at Hades. Hades stroked his long beard as he glanced at Naruto.

"Did anything else happened?" Hades asked.

"... I came into an encounter with Fairy Tail and ...Titania." Naruto said with a soft tone. Hades looked at Naruto who's facial expression should no emotion but his eyes did.

"Your former lover, if I recall." Hades said. Naruto didn't say anything and just nodded.

"You still didn't have the will to kill her, am I correct?" Naruto just looked down, letting his hair shadow his eyes.

"...You know I can't." Naruto said softly. "My heart won't let me."

"You were able to take the life of the man who literally watched over you your entire life but can't take the life of someone you knew for only four years, isn't that ironic?" Hades asked with an amused tone. Naruto let a small smile form on his face as he turned around, ready to return to his room.

"Yea, it is." Naruto walked back inside the airship, heading toward his room. Once he arrived he summoned a candle and lit it inside his dark room. He smiled toward the candle and took a picture from his pocket; a picture of a pregnant Erza leaning into Naruto's chest. Naruto was behind her with his hands over her stomach.

"Happy Birthday Kushina."

 **End.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review if you have any problem with my story or if you have any suggestions. Well lates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lies Within the Truth**

 **Begin.**

Naruto had spent most of the day locked in his room, not wanting to talk to anyone in the guild right now. He just wanted to celebrate Kushina's birthday alone in his room, with no interruption.

It was late at night and he decided to go outside and stare at the beautiful night sky. Once he was out of the his room, he noticed Ultear standing in the hallway, reading a book. He walked passed her, hopefully wouldn't get her attention, but it wasn't like that. Ultear grabbed his arm, stopping in his tracks. He turned around and faced Ultear, face not hiding his annoyance.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked slightly irritated toward Ultear. She gave a fake pout as some of her fingers drew circles on his forearm.

"Aww, Naru-kun. We don't see each other for months and that's how you greet me?" Ultear said as she tried to look innocently. Naruto didn't look convinced and kept his annoyed glare. She clicked her teeth and put her hands on her curves, playfully glaring at Naruto.

"Geez Naru-kun, you're as cold as can be." Ultear said with her mild glare. She then gave a seductive smirk as her fingers began circling around his chest. "But you also really handsome."

He grabbed her wrist tightly and glared at Ultear. "I don't want to play your games Ultear, now what do you want." Ultear ripped her hand away and held her hand.

"You're rough, I like that." Ultear said with a sly smirk, but Naruto wasn't amused. She gave another pout before asking what she wanted to say. "So were you following that redhead again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said, but didn't fool Ultear.

"Sure you don't," Ultear said sarcastically, with a slight frown. "Every mission you take now a days, somehow involve that redhead."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto said, with narrowed eyes.

"That for someone that you completely detest, you're quite fond of her. The thing I don't get is why?" Ultear asked as she stared at his cerulean eyes. "I've been blatant with my affection for you for years Naru-kun, yet that redhead takes your heart without effort. What does she have, that I did not, Naru-kun?"

"..."

"Don't ignore me!" Ultear yelled, as she glared desperately at Naruto. Naruto stared at her desperate eyes and decided to explain himself.

"... I don't really understand why, but I can tell you when." Naruto said with a small smile. He sat down and leaned his back on the wall. Ultear did the same and sat next to Naruto, waiting for the answer. "It began during the first time I felt like I truly didn't matter."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **X773**_

 _A nine year old Naruto was sitting down under a tree, crying because of what happened earlier. Earlier in the day, he was walking down a street, trying to ignore those hateful glares the villagers were throwing at him. He stopped when a store was showcasing a cool fox mask. He walked in to buy the mask, but he was immediately thrown out by the owner. The owner told him that a curse like him would drive a way customers away. Naruto yelled that he just wanted to buy the mask. The owner grabbed the mask and threw at his face. He then began ranting that a curse like him should just die. Naruto stood up and grabbed the mask and turned around, and came face to face with the disgusted faces of a small crowd that formed. Naruto hated those looks and turned around, running away from those looks. He ran out of the village and into the forest, until his feet could not run anymore. He stopped and sat under a tree, crying and asking no one in particular why he was treated like a plague by these people._

 _'Stupid owner, stupid people, stupid konoha..' Naruto thought as tears continue to fall down his cheeks. He was so focused in his inner thoughts, he didn't notice a redheaded girl walked up next to him and stared at him._

 _"Hey, why are you crying?" the redhead asked as she crouched in front of him, with her hands on her lap. Naruto looked up and quickly wiped away the tears, when he saw it was girl._

 _"I wasn't crying!?" Naruto said trying to look like he wasn't crying. He turned to the girl, who didn't look to convinced. He looked away when he met the redhead's piercing brown eyes._

 _"What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous to be here all alone." Naruto said trying to change the conversation. The redhead looked at him with her piercing brown eyes again, causing Naruto to avert his eyes again._

 _"Then why are you out here?" she said with an impassive expression. Naruto gave her a little glare and stood up, dusting off his pants._

 _"Look little girl, I'm just trying to look out for you, so don't need to be all defensive." Naruto said down to the girl, but it quieted down when she stood up and appeared to be the same height._

 _"First I'm eight, and almost the same height as you. Second, are you trying to say I can't take of myself?" Erza said as she glared at Naruto, who was about two inches taller. She put her hands on her waist and tried to give her most intimidating glare._

 _"I'm nine, so I'm older," Naruto said as he tried to match her glare. "And I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."_

 _"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked curiously at the girl. He never saw the girl around the village or in the mages academy._

 _"I began to play in the forest and ended a little deep. My parents and I are just visiting here for a couple months before we go back to Rosemary Village," she pointed toward Konoha's direction. "My aunt's house is in the village called Konoha. My grandfather was a strong mage before retiring and wanted to live in a quiet place, So he chose Konoha. Are you from Konoha?"_

 _"...yea I am." Naruto said as he looked away, and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that once this girl found about him, she would ignore him and treat him like the rest of the village. Naruto turned to the girl and became surprised when he saw a friendly smile._

 _"That's great! Do you want to be friends?!" she asked in a cheery expression, opposite to the way before. Naruto frowned when he heard her question then began to explain to her._

 _"Look, I don't think you will want to be friends with me." Naruto said sadly as he looked down._

 _"And why not?" she asked innocently, with her hands behind her back and a slight tilt in her head._

 _"Because I'm not really liked around here." Naruto said as he tried to force the tears that began to form, away._

 _"Why not? Is it because you're a pervert or something?" She asked bluntly, causing Naruto to blush and try to deny the allegations._

 _"No! I'm not a pervert, I'm just not liked in Konoha. That's all."_

 _"Well I like you." she said, causing to look at her in shock. That quickly changed again because that was not the first time a person told him that, then completely turn their back on him when they hear of him._

 _"You won't when you hear about me in the village." Naruto said. She huffed when she saw that sad expression again. She ran up to Naruto and tackled him on the floor. She was on top of him, pinning his hands with her's._

 _"What are you doing? Get off me!?" Naruto said trying to get her off of him, but surprisingly was overpowered by the redhead. She stared at him down and shook her head in reject._

 _"Not until I see you smile!" She said from on top of Naruto. He stopped trying to resist and stared at her in confusion._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I want to see you be happy and not be sad again." She said in her stern tone. Naruto looked at her weirdly before giving a forced smile. She felt it was a start and got off him._

 _"Good, I don't want to see you sad again or else." she said as she crossed her arms. "Now tell me why we shouldn't be friends?"_

 _"I told you, people in the village don't like me and some of the other kids will tell you to stay away from me." Naruto said._

 _"That's not a good excuse because I don't want to be friend with mean people like them, I want to be your friend." she said with her friendly smile. Naruto looked at her at her shock, before it changed into a small smile. She noticed that and teased him about it._

 _"Wow you look cute when you smile." She said in a blunt manner that caused Naruto to blush heavily, before turning away. They were interrupted by a female voice, that appeared before them. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail._

 _"Mommy!" the six year old redhead looked up at her mother, who ran up to her and embraced her, to her slight embarrassment. The older redhead separated from the hug and stared down at her daughter._

 _"What did I say of playing so deep in the forest?" She scolded Erza, who looked down and muttered an apology. She then pointed at Naruto._

 _"I'm sorry. But look ma, I made my first friend here!" She said with a smile. The older women looked over her shoulders and met eyes with a blond._

 _"Hi little boy, what's your name?" The older woman asked the blond. Naruto looked uncomfortable by her gaze and said his name in a whisper._

 _"Naruto."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"It's Naruto." He said a little louder for her to hear. Her eyes widened when she heard his name, but her expression quickly returned back to normal._

 _"Mother can she join us for dinner?" Erza asked from beside her. She looked at the blond for a few seconds before turning to her smiling daughter._

 _"If it's ok with young Naruto over there." She said to her daughter. Erza ran up to Naruto and dragged him toward her home, without receiving confirmation from Naruto. Erza's mother giggled at her attitude to be blunt and straightforward with her decisions._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"After spending those month together, we did everything together and became good friends." Naruto chuckled as he recalled her bossy attitude. "She was more positive and happy, than she is now."

"So she became your first friend?" Ultear asked from next to him, which Naruto nodded.

"Yea, her family were really nice, even though I suspected they knew of me. They treated me like an actual part of their family." Naruto recalled. "They even offered me if I wanted to go to Rosemary Village with them."

"Why didn't you go?" Ultear asked.

"... I really don't know." Naruto said. "Some days after they left, I asked Hiruzen if he got any letters from Rosemary Village, for me."

"He looked at me sadly and told me that most of Rosemary Village was destroyed by a cult who killed all the adults and kidnapped the children." Naruto said as he turned to Ultear. "Each day I prayed that Erza was alright. My mage days, after a mission I tried to find any leads that would have lead me to Erza."

"But the odd thing is she didn't remember me when we reunited." Naruto said curiously. He looked forward and put her hand on his chin. "When she told me of her past, she never once mentioned me or Konoha. It was odd in my opinion."

"So that's why you love her." Ultear said more of a statement. "Even though she was responsible for your daughter's death, you will never stop loving her?" Naruto looked at Ultear for a second, before shaking her head.

"You know I can give you as many children as you want?" Ultear said as she went closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto looked unaffected by the obvious sign.

"I don't understand why you changed your obsession from Zeref, to me." Naruto said as he stood up. Ultear stood up after him.

"Maybe because you both are the same. Both of you are near impossible to possess and are extremely powerful." Ultear then began to eye him like eye candy. "And you're extremely sexy!"

"Hn." Naruto said as he turned to walk toward the outside of the airship and to watch the night sky. He looked over his shoulder, toward Ultear. "Are we down now?"

"Yea, but remember this," Ultear licked her lips, as she stared at his cerulean eyes. "I won't stop trying to get you for myself."

"You wouldn't be Ultear if you didn't." Naruto said walking away, waving his hand at her. Ultear giggled before grabbing her book from the floor and heading back to the council.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Once the group returned, they immediately asked master if they can tend Erza, who was being carried by one of Lucy's celestial spirits. Makarov took her to the infirmary and asked a random fairy tail mage to go get Porlyusica. Makarov, who arrived early from the guild meeting due to a weird feeling he had, quickly asked who did this and became furious when he hear who it was. The guild was left in shock that someone that brought such joy and happiness inside their guild, would do something so evil. Most were seething with anger or were in a depressed state. None were as affected than Natsu, Mira, and Levy. Levy was crying on Mira's chest, who was crying herself and Natsu was sitting down on a table, with tears streaming down his angry face. He drank a potion he received from Naruto years ago, that helped heal muscles and tendons. He gave it to him because he was tired of healing him after every fight.

"Why, why." Natsu whispered before smashing the table in front of him. "WHY!"

"Natsu calm down!" Makarov yelled at the angry Natsu.

"Why would he do such a thing to Erza!" Natsu yelled at his master. His eyes then spread wide, expressing about everyone. "Look at what he did to our guild!"

"...Natsu." Mira said as she stared at the pink haired mage.

"He believes that we would turn our backs on him, like his village did, but doesn't realize he turned his back on us!" Natsu yelled before wiping the tears.

"I'm going to grow stronger! Stronger than him; and when that happens, I'm going to kick his ass and drag him back to the guild!" Natsu declared, getting the attention of every single guild member, even the stoic Laxus upstairs. Laxus smirked at the fire mage and put back his headset, smile never leaving his face.

Every other member looked at Natsu and shook their heads in agreement. They would also grow stronger to bring Naruto back, bad guy or not, he was their family.

Makarov smiled at Natsu before walking toward the infirmary. He walked in and found Porlyusica checking Erza.

"How is she?" Makarov asked in a worried tone.

"She is mentally and emotionally exhausted. I expect her to wake up in a few days." She said with a sad expression. She then showed Makarov a letter she received from the blond girl that was part of the group.

"He wrote me this." Makarov gave a scowl, but took the letter to read the contents.

 _Erza would be in a comatose state for a few days, but she will be fine if you give her the pink liquid I left in your house. Baa-chan, I know it's inappropriate to ask this, but can you watch her carefully and make sure her hatred is not directed the wrong way._

"What do you think he means by that?" Makarov asked Porlyusica.

"He wants her to focus on him and to let affect her life here." She explained.

"... What is he trying to accomplish with that?" Makarov whispered as he stared at the letter again. Porlyusica was also in the same mindset, wondering the plan of her surrogate grandson.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"Well what a surprise seeing you here, Hades." The man who said that, has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Brain." Hades said as his eyes studied the man before him. His eyes they turned to the cradle behind him.

"If he knew of our plan, he would kill us both you know?" Hades said as he walked toward the cradle. Brain walked behind as both stood in front of the cradle. They stared at the little girl sleeping peacefully with a smile.

"Hn, I know." Brain said as he smiled at the little girl in the cradle. Hades stared at the baby before picking her up. He held her arms reach, as she began to stir awake. Her cerulean eyes looked around before meeting Hades cold gaze. She turned frightened and began to cry. Hades brought her closer and began to try to calm her.

"Shh, shh, don't worry you'll meet your father soon, Kushina."

 **End.**

 **Alright done with this chapter. I think I mentioned Erza would wake up but decided against it. I introduced Ultear, The people who 'killed' Kushina and Naruto's reason why he fell in love with Erza. I hope it didn't bother the look back into his past and that people enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Review for your praises, your problems with the chapter, and your suggestions with the future path of the story.**

 **Oh and I just had an idea for a new story. Don't know if I should begin it or not, but in my head it sounds pretty badass. Tell me of you agree with another of my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Smile**

 **Begin.**

 **(Flashback)**

X781

 _Erza came to Naruto's house to see how he was doing since Lisanna's death. Erza stared at the man she fallen in love with, while he was staring at a drawing Reedus made of the guild. Erza walked up to Naruto, who realized that he had company. Naruto noticed it was Erza and gave her a smile, trying to reassure her he was fine._

 _"Hey Scarlet-chan!" Naruto said with his fake smile still intact. "Did you come because you need a shoulder to cry on?"_

 _Erza ignored his remark as she sat next to him on his couch. Naruto wanted to make another sly comment until he felt Erza's hand caressing his cheek. "You don't have to hide your emotions from me..."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean, Scarlet-chan?" Naruto said._

 _"I know how much it hurts losing someone and the need to hide the pain from those around you." Erza said as she reached her other hand to caress his other cheek. "And I know you have lost cared ones before too."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Erza's words. She smiled as she felt Naruto's own hand on top of hers. "Erza..."_

 _"Hn, I actually came to see if you needed a shoulder to cry on." Erza joked causing Naruto to give a genuine smile toward Erza. He then surprised her when he leaned in and captured her lips. Naruto quickly pulled back when he didn't feel Erza kiss back._

 _"I'm so s-" Naruto couldn't finish his apology because Erza leaned toward him and captured his lips. Naruto kissed her back as he closed his eyes. Once they separated, Naruto made a remark that would normally get him beaten by said redhead._

 _"So you finally made your decision; it was only a matter of time, woman can't resist me." Naruto joked around with Erza replied by tightening her hold on his waist._

 _"Well those women can look elsewhere because you're mine." Erza said a little possessive. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle when he saw this new side of Erza in front of him._

 _"Uh, what about the harem I wish to form?" Naruto asked which Erza responded with a tighter hold on him. Naruto frowned before his hand behind slowly began lowering down her back._

 _"No harem and no that... Yet." Erza said which Naruto stopped his hand. He sighed in disappointment before he smiled and gave Erza a kiss on her head._

 **(A year later)**

 _"Naruto..." Erza said as she tried to close in to the man she loved. They recently returned from an S class mission that ended with Erza getting really hurt. Naruto was feeling responsible by the whole mission so he didn't want to face her. She was currently laying down at one of the infirmary beds while Naruto was next to her, looking away from her._

 _"... I'm sorry." Naruto whispered without turning toward her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect like I should."_

 _"Naruto, I'm not weak; I can protect myself." Erza responded a little angry with herself that the beast was able to hurt her._

 _"No, it was my fault. You should be with someone who can protect you." Naruto said as he tried to give Erza another fake smile before Erza sat up and slapped Naruto. Naruto looked shocked by her action, until he saw the glare from Erza._

 _"If you're trying to get away from me, don't think I will let you go so easy." Erza said with her glare. "Besides, who is stronger than you?"_

 _"Naruto you will not always be there to protect me from all pain so stop acting like a child and act like the Naruto I know and love." Erza said as she grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him down with her. "I'm in love with you and only you, so stop trying to hurt me by giving me your fake smile and show me your real smile."_

 _Naruto stared down at Erza, before giving her a genuine smile. Erza smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. Naruto felt Erza wince in pain before he pulled back to check on her._

 _"Erza you're in pain!" Naruto was then surprised when Erza took off the shirt she was wearing._

 _"Yea, but only you can turn that pain into pleasure." Naruto gave a perverted giggle before kissing Erza again._

 _ **(A week later)**_

 _Erza was shifting in discomfort as she waited for Naruto to return from a mission. Since having magical poisoning from the past mission, Erza took a break while Naruto went on one. During that time, Erza discovered she was pregnant. She hasn't told anyone yet because she wanted Naruto to know first. She stiffened her posture when she heard the door open. Naruto walked in to see Erza standing there with an unsure expression._

 _"Hey Scarlet-chan, what's up with you?" Naruto asked after he walked up to her and kissed her on her lips._

 _"Umm well I-I, w-we..." Erza began stuttering, causing Naruto to become surprised by her unusual attitude. Then it hit him, Naruto's eyes widened as he gave a huge grin._

 _"You finally decided you want to have a threesome!" Naruto said with a perverted giggle. "Let's try to get Mira or Cana or maybe both!" Erza became angry as she punched Naruto across the living room._

 _"No you idiot, I'M PREGNANT!" Naruto's eyes widened as did Erza's, who quickly turned away from him. Erza was becoming embarrassed until she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her waists._

 _"You're having my child?" Naruto asked as Erza nodded. Naruto gave a huge smile as he grabbed Erza and ran out the guild, intending to tell the guild the news. "Your PREGNANT!"_

 _"Shut up, do you want the whole town to know!" Erza said with a blush on her face. Naruto just smiled as he ran faster._

 _"No, I want the whole world to know!" Naruto yelled as he headed toward the guild. Erza just smiled as she got to see Naruto's beautiful smile again._

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Erza stood in a pitch black space with two in front of her. The Naruto with the genuine smile she was lucky to witness and the cold more sadistic Naruto. She reached out for the Naruto she loved only for that Naruto began to fade away. Erza tried to grab him, but it was too late, that Naruto completely disappeared. She dropped to her knees and stared at the spot that Naruto stood, with disbelieve that she couldn't save him.

"You couldn't save him since that Naruto was never there." The other Naruto said as he leaned next to Erza, sinister smirk never leaving his face. "That Naruto was always a fake."

"No, that smile..." Erza began before the Naruto began laughing.

"Was fake!" Naruto said before laughing maniacally. Erza angrily glared at him before a blade appeared in her right hand and driving it in Naruto's abdomen. The Naruto's eyes widened before his expression changed into a happier look.

"You didn't hesitate to hurt me." Naruto whispered before Erza responded his words.

"Because I'm not in love with a fake like you." Naruto smiled before his image disappeared. The world around Erza began to change as cracks appeared around the room. Erza didn't understand until she felt a pull.

 **(Mirajane)**

"Naruto..." Mira whispered as she stared at the troubled expression Erza was making. Mira was thinking back on the man that was able to grab her attention all that time ago and still be the only guy in her eyes. "Would you really Erza again after what you did a year ago."

Mirajane was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Erza's eyes open. She had a blank expression as she stared at nothing in particular.

"Erza!" Mirajane yelled in joy before she ran out to get the master. Erza ignored her, as she kept staring forward. Once Mira returned with master in tow, she reacted by turning toward Makarov.

"Erza, it's good to see you well." Makarov said with a smile. His expression changed when he saw her facial expression. _'You really hurt her Naruto, this time I will not tolerate this.'_

"Master..." Erza whispered out, getting Makarov's and Mira's attention. "How long have I been out?"

"...a week." Erza gave a sad smile as she nodded. She then noticed Makarov expression. "Why do you look a little nervous, master?"

"Oh, Natsu stole a S class mission and took Lucy and Happy with her. I sent Grey after them, but he has yet to return."

Erza nodded as she stood up and re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz armor. Makarov was surprised by her actions as he questioned her intentions. "Erza, what are you doing? You're still hurt so rest for now."

"No, I will go get them back." Erza said sternly. Makarov stood in her way as he tried in a more demanding tone to keep her here.

"Erza, I will not you leave in your condition."

"I am not weak master and I will prove it to _him_ too." Erza said coldly as Makarov stared at her in a shocked manner. She walked to the door before she stopped. "Master, will you kick any of you children away if they kill?"

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked back, taken back by the sudden question from Erza.

"Because if you do, I might need to figure out a new nickname to go by when _he_ is dead." Erza said before leaving to get Natsu and the others. Makarov and Mira looked at the spot Erza stood at a moment ago, with both thinking the same thing.

 _'What did you do to her, Naruto.'_

 **End.**

 **Alright this chapter is finished for now. Erza is now fully convicted in killing Naruto because of recent events and something that happened during the time Naruto left. I know short but I was getting tired so yea...**

 **Should I skip Galuna Arc or should I just do it with being an accomplice of Ultear, also in disguise. Review and tell me your thoughts .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dark Path**

 **Hey guys, I decided to update this story before the rest because I had it figured already. I also came up with an idea for two new stories that I am working on, but still don't know how to do the next chapter for Regret.**

 **I decided to skip most of Galuna Arc, but still give it a quick skim with Naruto witnessing the newer Erza firsthand. Erza will now not hesitate to kill Naruto and may become more distant with the others in the guild.**

 **Someone pointed it out that this is like the canon Naruto story with Naruto choosing the same path like Itachi, Erza like Sasuke and Natsu like Naruto. Yeah in some way. Erza will not become gloomy like Sasuke and try to kill Natsu and Naruto actually blames Erza, but can not hate her.**

 **Begin.**

"She is finally able to kill me..." Naruto whispered as he sat on a branch and stared at the village as they celebrated. He was asked by Hades that Ultear was being sent by her 'master' Siegrain to try to help this little group that wished to free Deliora for their mission was to get Deliora free and make it under their control. Hades asked Naruto to go so just in case if the demon was to overtake Ultear, Naruto would be their insurance. Naruto went under a disguise of a heavily cloaked follower of Ultears male alter ego, much to her joy. He decided to just watch them as the Fairy Tail arrived and tried to stop the Moon Drip from melting the ice that was actually Gray's Teacher, to his surprised. He was entertained by all the action until he saw Erza brutally fight the other ice mage's followers. They quickly surrendered, but Erza was going to continue if it wasn't for Lucy, who's voice got out of her stupor.

"Thinking of the redhead again?" Ultear said, standing from the other branch of the same tree. Naruto lazily looked at her, before turning back to the direction of the village. Naruto didn't wish to talk to the beauty next to him, but she was persistent.

"Aw, you are? Bet your eyes were stripping her naked the whole time." Ultear said in a teasing manner, as she giggled when Naruto gave her a strong glare.

"Shouldn't you be icing that cheek, Natsu really got a number on you with that hit." Naruto said with his own grin, which Ultear blushed before turning away. She couldn't believe that the dragon slayer got a lucky hit like that. Ultear wanted to give another jab at Naruto, but noticed that his attention was elsewhere. Naruto's eyes were following a certain redhead, who walked away from the celebration and headed toward a secluded area. Naruto and Ultear followed her, until they saw Erza stop. She re-equipped into an armor that got Naruto surprised.

It was the arnor Naruto made specifically for her, that was able to unravel Naruto's power weakness. It consisted of a silver bikini top with a white jacket over it. The jacket had a symbol on the back of a four point star inside an octagon with the number four black in the middle of it all. She wore a skin tight leggings with lighting padding for easy use and light black boots that made it easy to move around in. Her beautiful hair was tied in a braided ponytail allowing her to move around without worry of her head getting on her face. In one of her hands she held a hilt of a sword, but no blade with it. Naruto smiled that Erza was finally going to use the armor that he created for the use in killing him.

"Nexus: Armor of the 4th Dimension..." Naruto whispered as he watched Erza point the hilt toward a tree in front of her. She pulled the hilt back as she called her spell.

 **"Silent Slash!"**

Erza motioned her sword hilt in a slashing motion as the tree in front of her split in three. She turned to the flying pieces as she made a striking motion.

 **"Deceptive Piercer!"**

The flying tree pieces were pierced down from the reverse side of Erza. Erza then took a stance that caused Naruto to quickly grab Ultear and fall a few feet back. She stood with her legs wide and both hands holding the sword hilt close to her head. She closed her eyes as a silver magic circle appeared under her.

 **"Widespread Silent Destruction."**

The trees around her was completely shredded. Everything from the biggest tree to the small leaf were gone completely. Erza armor then disappeared back to her regular armor, as she dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. Ultear, who witnessed all this, turned to Naruto for an explanation.

"She has conviction in killing me and the power to do so, but does she have the strength to wield that power..." Naruto asked himself as he witnessed the power Erza was showing. He saw it in her eyes; the desire, the conviction Erza showed surprised him. He knew something like this would happen after sending her to **Tsukiyomi,** but didn't expect it to be this successful. _'But will she follow a darker path after this...'_

"Naruto are you paying attention to me!" Ultear asked loudly as she questioned Erza's ability, but Naruto was ignoring her. Naruto got out of his stupor and gave Ultear an annoyed look.

"What?" Naruto asked with an annoyed expression. His thoughts were on Erza, but Ultear was insistent in getting her questions answered. Ultear ignored the way Naruto responded and asked the question she asked before.

"Why was Erza able to use your magic?" Ultear asked with a surprised expression. She also wanted to know what Naruto's magic was, but one question was good so far.

"Oh, I created that armor for her and taught her the **Inter-dimensional Sword Art** or better known as the **Blind Blade Dance.** " Naruto explained. Ultear looked like she was expecting more so she continued with her next question.

"What sword style is that?" Ultear asked, hoping to find any weakness that she can hold over Naruto. That hope quickly deflated when Naruto gave her a vague answer.

"A style I created." Naruto answered, as Ultear nearly fell off the tree branch from the answer. She gave Naruto her most threatening glare which Naruto noticed. He shrugged her expression as he stood up, ready to leave. "Do you really expect me to reveal my magic?"

"Well we are in the same guild..."

"Yea, a dark guild. We're not known for being lovey dovey and kind to our own members, so why should I trust you?" Naruto asked which Ultear appeared in front of him, extremely close to him.

"Because I have ways in convincing you..." Ultear whispered as her right hand was feeling Naruto's body. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"Oh please, are you trying to seduce me or something? You can stop, one night with Erza was enough for me to resist other woman charms." Naruto said with a light blush on his cheeks. He wasn't completely lying. The things Erza did with her body was not normal, and it all changed after what Erza called the "Double bladed sensation" position. No woman would ever compare to Erza after that experience and he didn't expect much from Ultear, who he expected was still a virgin.

"You think I can't compare to that redhead..." Ultear said with a pouty expression as she crossed her hands under her breast, to enhance the view of her cleavage. Naruto was unaffected by the incredible view that any many would be knocked out from blood loss through their nostrils.

"No, Erza was in her own league. Now if you don't mind-" Naruto wanted to finish this conversation, but Ultear appeared before him and locked lips. Naruto didn't kiss back, but also did not push her back. Ultear separated from the kiss and looked toward Naruto's cold expression. She leaned closer until she was right next to Naruto's ear.

 **"** I have some time before I have to return back to the guild. Just give me the chance and I'll rock... your... world." Ultear whispered seductively in Naruto's ear that would have made most men melt in her arms. What man would deny the forward attempt from such beauty.

"Still not interested. Now if you don't mind, I have to go." Naruto vanished before Ultear can try any thing else. Ultear stared at the spot with mostly surprise. She no doubt knew she was beautiful and the discrete stares from her guild and the old coots in the council did prove it. So how can Naruto not be tempted by her beauty? She turned to the panting redhead who stood up and headed toward the village. She glared with utmost hatred and something she never felt since she saw her mother with two new students, hurt and jealousy.

"Denying me only makes me want you more Naru-kun; and what I want, I will get." Ultear said the last part as she licked her lips.

 **(Naruto)**

"Well well, didn't expect to see you here." Naruto smirked toward the figure in front of him. A man who pissed him off at his time at Fairy Tail and someone he respected at the same time. "Laxi-kun."

"Well I just had a feeling that you would be here where Erza would be, traitorous bastard." Laxus glared at Naruto. He didn't like him at first, no he god damn hated the cocky perverted blond that set him up at Fairy Hills. He hated his guts, but he did respect his strength he showed him during that fight. Laxus found him strong compared to the rest of the guild, but he wouldn't admit it to his face.

"Aww, came to see me after such a long time Laxi-kun, I must really be something." Naruto playfully said as he jumped back, dodging an attack from Laxus. Naruto landed on a tree as he gave him his cocky grin. "Trying to get your hands on me already? Never knew you were so straightforward."

"Bastard... Get down here so I can take care of Fairy Tail's biggest embarrassment!" Laxus yelled toward a grinning Naruto. Naruto noticed that Laxus wasn't releasing any of his magic, so he figured that he also didn't want the other Fairy Tail mages in the island from knowing he is here too.

"Embarrassment? Is this how you introduce me to your friends, I'm hurt... Wait do you even have friends?" Naruto asked with a too innocent expression. Laxus was desperately trying not to blow himself, but he couldn't take the annoying blond's charades. Naruto noticed this and decided to calm the angry Laxus down.

"Geez, relax Laxus or you'll blow your location to the others." Naruto said getting Laxus to be caught off guard by Naruto's words. "I also don't want to be discovered so how bout we just rain check our lil date?"

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger, but couldn't help but agree to his suggestion. He wanted to take him down as bad as anyone, but he noticed Erza's sudden change in aura before anyone. It was the first time seeing such hatred in her eyes and the deep disdain for Naruto. He wasn't there when Naruto left the guild in an unforgivable way and publicly make it known that he was a spy for one of the strongest in the Balam Alliance. "And will this fight occur?"

"Mmm I may be open Tuesday, oh nevermind. Oh! How about Thursday! Yea, the second thursday of next month!" Naruto said dodging another punch from an irritated Laxus. "Oi, what was that for!"

"For pissing me off!" Laxus gritted his teeth as he laid eyes on the playful Naruto. "Stop trying to evade my presence!"

"It's not that it's just I have a doctor's appointment during the first thursday." Naruto noticed his glare and again decided to stop playing around. "Ahhh fine, I'll kick your ass now."

"Don't have to worry about those other fairies you call your nakama, I'll just sent you to my world." Laxus was confused by Naruto's word until a magic circle appeared below them and he suddenly feeling like he was flipped upside down. He stumbled on his feet, as he was feeling unbalanced for some reason.

"What just happened?" Laxus asked as he regained his footing. One second a magic circle appeared below him, then next he felt unbalanced and like he was flipped backwards.

"Well I took us to a place where I can kick your ass." Naruto explained, which Laxus didn't understand. This looked exactly like the place they were just talking on, so how can this be any different?

"Well I don't really want to explain my magic to my enemy like a cliché villain in a manga series soooooo you can understand why I won't tell you right?" Naruto said as he took out his katana and lazily pointed it toward Laxus. Laxus released his lightning as he threw his jacket away. Naruto smirked at this, but felt a sudden ring in his head. He stopped himself from attacking as he used his sharingan to expect his surroundings until he noticed another magic source in the real world. He turned to Laxus who appeared before him to strike and used his sword to stop his strike.

Laxus punch was able to push him back a cover of feet, but Naruto wasn't staggered by such strike. He pushed him back and threw his blade toward Laxus. Laxus tried to move away from the blade toward him, but was surprised when Naruto appeared before the blade can pass by Laxus and used a spinning slash movement that caused Laxus eyes to widen.

 **"Silent Blade Strike."**

Laxus used his lightning magic and the speed it gave him to dodge the full effect of Naruto's attack. He appeared a few feet away from him, but quickly grabbed his chest when he felt extreme pain. He looked down to see how bad it was and it surprised to see him without injury or any sort of wound. He looked up to see a smirking Naruto.

"I hit you with a precise strike that hit a pain receptor instead of cutting your skin. Sorry, I just really wanted to hear you scream for me." Naruto taunted which got more electricity from radiating around Laxus. He threw his shirt away as his body became more muscled and his eyes turned pitch white. Laxus then crouched down before launching himself toward Naruto. Naruto smirked at Laxus as he pulled his blade back and launched his attack.

 **"Shredding Wind Blade."**

Naruto send a barrage of wind blades toward, but Laxus dodged it and appeared behind Naruto. Naruto had no time to react as he was punched by a lightning powered punch. Laxus appeared on the other side Naruto was launched as he brought both hands up and brought them down.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"**

Laxus slammed his powerful toward Naruto, until it finally hit him. That was extremely easy and Naruto hasn't summoned his Blind Blade outfit. He looked down toward Naruto to see him smirking at him from an extremely cruel position. His body was split in two as smoke was coming from the middle.

"Why the hell did he leave a clone?" Laxus asked the newly discovered clone of Naruto. The clone smirked toward Laxus.

"Well technically I'm the clone of a clone. Boss sent us to keep you busy until he finishes his business and the other clone..." The clone said as he began to laugh. "Is preparing your way back home hahaha!"

The clone vanished in thin air as Laxus felt that feeling from before and lost his footing again. He looked up and blushed at the gateway the other clone set up.

"PERVERT!"

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto chuckled at the clones he created with less then 10% of his power. He was surprised Laxus easily defeated his clone, but ruled out the fact that he used either his Blind Blade attire and his newly acquired Sharingan. _'Never knew he was a dragon slayer though...'_

"Well hello there!" Naruto waved at the man he found walking around the island. He found it weird that this man that had a dark presence within, would be in such a place.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" The cloaked man asked as he stared at the overly friendly Naruto. He could it was a ruse for him to lower his guard, but wasn't having any.

"Depends if you're a hot chick looking for night of their life or a rune knight trying to take me, errr Naruto away." Naruto jokingly said as he was inwardly cautious of the man in front of him. "So can I ask you're name?"

"You can call me Brain."

 **End.**

 **Ah, Brain showed his face to Naruto at last. Though Naruto still doesn't know Kushina is actually alive. Well for those that were angry that Laxus was going to fight Naruto, but fight was cut short. Well, it will happen but not now.**

 **Explained a little about Naruto's magic and sword style, so that was something. Added more Ultear even though nobody really asked for it. I would have added a lemon scene if I actually knew how to write one and if you viewers would actually like to see it.**

 **Well review for your criticism of my writing skills on my phone, lack of fight scenes or pairing scenes, praises for my many flashbacks I like to put on in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting Your Source of Hatred**

 **This chapter will start off with Naruto and Brain. I should also mention that Naruto has an attitude that is childish and taunting when he fights opponents. Also he really likes to annoy Laxus so expect more of what you saw last chapter to happen in the future.**

 **Begin.**

"So why you here Brian? Trying to join my fan club or something?" Naruto asked the white haired man in front of him.

"First, my name is Brain and I actually came to speak with you in regards to our guild's Balam Alliance." Brain said as his stern expression never changing, but inwardly he was slightly afraid. He was holding his child and would fear what would happen if he ever found out.

"Balam Alliance huh, what guild do you represent?" Naruto asked as he studied the man in front of him. He didn't find the man a big threat, but he felt a really dark presence within him.

"Oracion Seis..." Brain said, getting a confused look from Naruto. He didn't know why he even asked in the first place since the only other guilds he'd remember was his own and a minor guild known as Thriving Succubus; and he only remembered them because of it being an all girls guild and their skimpy outfits they usually wore. "Which one was that again?"

"One of the strongest three, alongside your guild." Brain explained to the impassive Naruto. He just stared at Brain with an expression that contradicts his normally childish tactics.

"Oh... Well why come to me and not the ancient relic Hades?" Naruto asked.

"I have talked to him, he said that you may be available to help me in the future." Brain explained. Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, as he awaited a briefer explanation.

"I'm closer in uncovering the location to Nirvana and I'm going to need your help." Brain said as he studied Naruto himself. He didn't react to Naruto's childish tactics because Hades explained that he used it to try to get an edge on his enemies and he knew for a fact, Naruto does not find him an ally.

"I heard of it, a strong magic that makes good guys bad and bad guys good." Naruto said with a nod. He then glared at Brain, when he thought of the role he would be given if he accepted.

"If you expect me to pick up a shovel and dig for you, you have another thing coming!" Naruto said angrily as he glared at Brain. He brought one hand up to clear up what he meant.

"No no, let me rephrase my question. I want you to take care of some trash the magic council will no doubt sent to us if we find it's location." Brain explained. "My spies told me that the council has become wary of us, after one of our ...missions to a town became quite destructive."

"Hmmm well it was all over Sorcerer Weekly of your destruction... Well I'm in, I like your guilds style." Naruto said with a brief nod. "My contract is 200,000,000 jewels up front and 10,000,000 after the mission is finished."

A tick mark appeared on his forehead when he heard his bizarre work conditions, but agreed because of his success rate. "... Fine, I will pay you your money when I find the location of Nirvana and your services are needed."

Naruto nodded before turning to leave. "That redhead is powerful, is she not?"

Naruto's eyes widened before turning toward the smirking Brain. "Is her name Erza Scarlet, your former fiance?"

"So you know of me after all?" Naruto questioned as he coldly looked toward Brain.

"Well I had to know the man I will be working with." Brain explained before pulling his head back, when Naruto summoned his katana and pointed it toward his neck. Naruto gave him a small smile as he responded to Brain's words.

"Aww trying to figure out my likes and dislikes, how sweet. Well you should have read that I don't like being investigated..." Naruto said coldly.

"I did not mean to offend you, I just-" Brain stopped talking when his eyes met Naruto's now crimson red eyes with three tomoe rapidly spinning around. Naruto then used his Sharingan to hypnotize Brain. Brain's eyes reflected Naruto's Sharingan as he formed a brainless facial expression.

 **"You are not to cause any harm to Erza Scarlet."** Naruto calmly said before his eyes changed back to normal.

"-wanted to, what was I saying..." Brain said again as he clutched his head with one hand. Naruto patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You were just telling me about your sad sex life." Naruto continued to pat his shoulder before giving him a one arm hug. "And I was reassuring you it was okay and you would one day meet a woman who wouldn't laugh at you once you dropped your pants."

"Oh..." Brain said with unsure expression. He wasn't sure what he was talking about a while ago, now he was being criticized by the person in front of him.

"Well I liked the talk, but I got to go." Naruto said as wind began to rapidly spin around him before disappearing when the wind disappeared. Brain looked at the spot Naruto was, until he saw a piece of paper floating in front of him. Brain read the contents and instantly got annoyed.

 _Go to the brothel in Oak Town and ask for Starr. She's a veteran there and won't laugh at your package._

 _Good luck Brian!_

 _P.S. I would use protection..._

 **(Erza)**

"... I still can't control **Nexus** long enough." Erza whispered between her heavy breathing. She equipped back into her Heart Kreuz armor as she struggled to stand up. The Nexus Armor was difficult to use because the excessive magic it required to access the negative zone.

 _"Is that the peak of your power?"_ Erza turned around to see Naruto with a smile she still remembered from those happy days. Erza gritted her teeth, as she threw her swords toward him. The sword hit the tree he was leaning on, but not Naruto.

 _"You can't kill what is not real Scarlet-chan."_ Naruto said from behind Erza. Erza summoned another blade from her pocket dimension and tried to slash him, but hit nothing again.

 _"Tisk tisk, you were never the type for talking."_ 'Naruto' said. Erza gritted her teeth as she turned to Naruto leaning on another tree. She stood up on her shaking feet and tried to walk toward Naruto, but fell forward. _"You were always persistent too.'_

"Who are you?" Erza questioned.

 _"Oh I'm just a figure of your imagination, the Naruto you believe you knew for so many years."_ He said as he walked toward Erza.

 _"You really desire to kill me this time, not like a year ago."_ He said as he stared at Erza, who was clenching her hand and glaring at the Naruto her mind created.

"I am convicted to kill you this time." Erza said with a heated glare.

 _"You tried to kill me a week ago and a year ago, yet the whole time you hesitated."_ Naruto said with a smile Erza actually believed was real. Erza gritted her teeth, remembering how Naruto decided to leave and what he did as well.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Erza stood with blood coming out of her lips. Her beautiful green dress she wore around their home stained in her blood from the wound inflicted on the right side of her chest. Her hand was barely able to keep her sword in her hand from all the shaking she received from fear. She stared at the man in front of him, holding a beaten Natsu in his hands. Rubble of destroyed buildings and black flames burning nearby trees showed in the battlefield littered with wounded Fairies._

 _"W-why?" Erza questioned her fiance. Naruto stared at his formers lover's tear stricken eyes before throwing Naruto to the side. He walked toward her, walking over Mirajane who had a deep cut crossing her abdomen. He walked until he stood in front of a shaking Erza, then gently grabbed her chin._

 _"Because of you." Those were the last words Erza heard before darkness overtook her._

 **(Flashback End)**

"I won't hesitate next time I see you..." Erza whispered to herself.

 _"Won't you? You still love me, don't you?"_ The mentally created Naruto said softly. Erza stopped shaking as she stared into the eyes of the Naruto her mind created. Her eyes were a void of emotions who showed neither hatred nor love toward him, just certainty.

"I won't hesitate when I find you, I will kill you." Erza coldly said as he stared at her. He smiled before disappearing, leaving a calmer Erza alone. She ignored the pain as she stood up and light consumed her. The light died down, showing her **Nexus Armor** again. She closed her eyes and brought the hilt this armor came with in front of her, as a complex magic circle appeared below her. The feeling of having her body feel like it was flipped around happened. She opened her eyes, but felt the flipping feeling again. Erza winced from the sudden sensation of travelling through dimensions before setting herself up again.

 _'I must master the space-time magic to defeat him'_ Erza thought before the magic appeared below her again. She travelled to the other world again, but she was still unable to control the stability of the world again.

She dropped to her knees and spit out blood. _''I need to be able to keep it stable to use my power.'_

Erza stood up and brought her hilt in front of her again. She closed her eyes as the magic circle from before appeared below her again. She felt the feeling again as before, telling her she is in the other world again. She send waves of her magic to stabilize the field again before opening her eyes. She was finally able to see the world before being sent back toward her world. She clutched the right side of her chest as she spit more blood. _'Better, but still not good enough.'_

 **(Next Morning)**

"Erza, are you sure you're okay? You look pale and look like you will fall any second." Grey said from the train they were taking. He was sitting across from her with a sick pink haired mage next to him. Lucy sat next to Erza, who looked weaker than she was yesterday.

"I'm fine." Erza said calmly with her eyes looking toward Grey. She yawned before her eyes caught something. A cloaked figure with visible silver hair. He was reading a book labeled "Ruins of A Clan of Hatred" and drinking tea from a porcelain cup. Erza was unsure, but felt a feeling that she felt before.

 _'That person...'_ Erza was taken away from her thoughts when she heard Natsu groan. She turned to Natsu and began to rub his back as he threw up out of the window. The cloaked figure smirked toward Erza when he noticed her looking toward him. He sipped from his tea as he kept reading more about the Uchiha, a clan that exterminated itself with their deep obsession of power.

 _'Idiot brat, I studied the Sharingan long enough to build a spell to contradict the Sharingan.'_ Brain thought to himself. He set his book down as took out a lacrima. Images of the Fairy Tail guild building being pierced by giant iron pillars appeared in the lacrima. He smirked as what he predicted occured after all. _'Phantom Lord attack after all. If I am correct, they will send one of their own to attack a mage from the guild, probably a weaker one; than Fairy Tail will no doubt declare a guild war that will give me the opportunity to set my seeds for my plans.'_

 _I hold one leverage over you as it is Naruto...'_ Brain sipped more of his tea as he discreetly stared at Erza, who continued to check on her pink haired teammate. _'But another will lead to even more.'_

 **End.**

 **I was honestly tired, so decided to release this shorter then what I expected. I was going to add Laxus more into this or was going for a Flashback scene that explained Naruto's departure from the guild and what happened in more elaborate details.**

 **I also made Erza psyche create a Naruto she remembered from her time with him. This concept was inspired mostly by Joker from Arkham Knight, Brad Pitt's Character in Fight Club and the main character from the show Mr. Robot. It is more similar to Joker since she will only see him and not just live with Dissociative identity disorder.**

 **Well next chapter will be the Phantom Lord Arc with Brain getting himself involved somehow. Seeing this will technically be the third time I will do this arc and since I was criticized for not being original in a review for "Diablo 5", I thought involving Brain in this arc would make it unique. Give me your thoughts if you like or dislike the idea.**

 **Also, my two new stories called "Blond Enigma" and "Dragon Spirit within a Weak Fairy" are almost ready to be released. Also the newest chapter for Regret will be released soon. Just wanted to give the information so later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shadow in the Mist**

 **Begin.**

"Interesting, Phantom Lord actually began a war against Fairy Tail." Naruto whispered to himself as he watched three Fairy Tail mages bolted on a tree from a lacrima. He put seals all around Magnolia during his spy mission with Fairy Tail, that allowed him to see them through his lacrima.

He chuckled when he saw Makarov explode in anger like a year ago, but his smile changed into a thin line when he saw Erza. He expected her to be furious or at least have a frightened look, but instead she stared at her own guild members with a stoic expression. "Well my dear Scarlet-chan is becoming cold hearted too, should make sure to watch carefully from now on."

Naruto walked through a random town as he took in the scenery. Some drunk people in mid daylight, some very suggestive prostitutes, and some shady looking men with large trench cloaks. He sighed in annoyance when he found the reason he even came here for.

"Jiraiya..." Naruto said with an annoyed look. Jiraiya was passed out drunk in an alleyway, with only a pair of white underwear. Naruto walked up to him before he backhanded him across his face. Jiraiya quickly than jumped up from the surprising slap. He looked around till he found his "loyal" employer.

"What the hell brat!?" Jiraiya asked as he glared at the man who destroyed his village and killed his sensei.

"I was just trying to wake you up Ero-sennin." Naruto said with a yawn. He then pointed down toward Jiraiya. "So... Got drunk again with two women you paid and once you were unconscious from too much to drink; they took your clothes and went to pawn it off for some food for their children or something like that?" Naruto asked acting like this wasn't the first time he seen Jiraiya like this.

"No, it was three women this time." Jiraiya said as he stared at his own state of attire. He wasn't that surprised it happened since this happened multiple time before. Hell, this was second time this week.

Naruto sighed as he summoned a cloak from his pocket dimension and threw it at Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled at his employer's gesture and wrapped the cloak around himself.

"Fucking drunk... Why do I even keep you around again?" Naruto questioned Jiraiya. Jiraiya laughed at this as he gave his answer.

"Because I'm the man who spared your life after destroying my sweet ole village." Jiraiya said with a cocky grin.

"Don't give me that crap again, you're as happy as me for destroying that village." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "You were tired of being Hiruzen's personal bitch."

"Don't say it like that, that man took me in after my parents died and taught me everything I know." Jiraiya said with a mock hurt look.

"He made you his personal weapon and barely paid you anything for your hard work." Naruto replied to his claim.

"You both pay me the same amount per job!"

"I give you benefits!" Naruto yelled out, before bring his hand up to his face. He sighed in annoyance as he remembered why he was here for. "Anyway, back to the reason I came looking for you."

"Did you investigate Oracion Seis like I asked?" Naruto asked with a more serious demeanor. Jiraiya also became more serious as he put his hand on a seal he had on his right forearm. A small purple circle appeared on his forearm as he pulled out a black folder.

"You would have been forced to become a male prostitute if you didn't know **Body Storage Magic** to seal away your money and other important stuff." Naruto jokingly said as he grabbed the black folder Jiraiya summoned. Jiraiya gave a fake laughter as he heard Naruto's joke. "Still wonder why you never seal clothes though..."

"So these are the mages of Oracion Seis huh, that chick who is into the angel-like cosplay is kinda cute." Naruto said as he ignored the other mages and looked through the many photos Jiraiya somehow got on Angel.

"Hehe I know." Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle. Naruto ignored the perverted old man as his eyes left Angel's many pictures and looked at the information Jiraiya got on Brain. He looked bored as he skimmed through the information as one specific information caught his eye.

"Orochimaru... Isn't that the guy who studied under the lady who cursed me?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, who gave a serious nod.

"Yea, he was my teammate in the team Hiruzen formed and Orochimaru also studied under the Silver-thread Witch before she lost her sanity." Jiraiya said with a serious look. Naruto gave Jiraiya a side glance as his eyes returned to Brain's information. Him serving under Orochimaru and being involved with the Bureau of Magical Development, really made him feel indifferent. One thought popped up to his mind as he quickly turned toward Jiraiya.

"Tell me Jiraiya, did Orochimaru have any information on the prize possession of the now extinct Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan?" Naruto questioned Jiraiya.

"Ah, oh I really have no idea. It was hard to find information on him while he was in his secret hideouts and now that he and most of his followers are dead, mostly no one has information of what he used to do."

"Hm..." Naruto continued to ponder the thoughts about Brain having knowledge of the Sharingan before him. Naruto took a thinking pose as he thoughts of his next actions toward Brain, since he didn't trust him in the slightest.

 _''Does he know of my eyes?'_

 **(Erza)**

 _'He would have no trouble dealing with Phantom Lord on his own, so I should be able to.'_ Erza thought as her eyes stayed glued on the entrance to Phantom Lord guild. She needed some strong opponents to gain more power to get closer to Naruto's level and the guild second to Fairy Tail in strength was a good choice. She clenched her fist tight and savored the idea of both the iron dragon slayer and the Element 4 being stepping stones toward her true goal of power to defeat Naruto.

"Natsu I want you to give them the message that we arrived." Makarov told Natsu, who smirked as he lit his hands on fire. He was going to smash through the front entrance until Erza stepped in front of him. She stared darkly at the front entrance before a light covered her. Once the light died down, she was in her **Nexus Armor** as she pulled the hilt out.

"Erza..." Makarov voiced out as he stared at the back of Erza. She began walking forward as she swiped her hand sideways, somehow causing the front door to be split to pieces.

"Do not get in my way..." Erza's said coldly toward her guildmates as she ran into Phantom Lord, completely destroying anyone who stood in her way. Makarov and the others watched in shock at what they were seeing; a side of Erza they never thought they would ever see.

 **(Erza)**

"Hey, look like some weak fairies came here to give us a visit." one shady looking mage told his guildmate. The other gave Erza a lustful gaze as he walked toward them with a stoic expression.

"And Fairy Tail's Titania is here as well..." He licked his lips as he stared her up and down. Erza calmly stopped in front of everyone as she stared at the members of the prestiged Phantom Lord guild.

"You brought harm to members of my guild and now I will give you all the repercussions." Erza sternly said before swiping her hand sideways. They looked amused by the response from her before they hit by an invisible force, sending them flying. Erza then ran toward the closest mage before cutting him down with an unseen attack.

"Bitch!" a mage with a giant axe screamed out as he ran behind Erza, preparing to ambush Erza. Ge didn't go far as he fell forward when he was hit behind the knees by an unseen blade. She grabbed him by the face and used him as a shield when a lightning bolt was directed toward her. The human shield screamed in pain, but Erza could care less about her shields wellbeing. She threw him toward the closest mage before sending a barrage of strikes toward a group that gathered.

 **"Veiled Blade Dance."**

She swiped her blade before glaring at the group. Their eyes stared at the sky and mouth wide opened, before dropping down to the floor. She glared at them in anger, for not helping her in her goal. She turned to another group of mages as she slowly stalked toward her new preys.

 **(Fairy Tail group)**

Makarov sternly glared at Erza, thinking about that day a year ago. He could see the looming darkness of Erza leading her. down a darker path. He worried about her since she returned from her last encounter with Naruto. The Fairy Tail master turned to the distracted mages who were too busy staring at Erza. "I want all of you to help Erza take care of these lowly mages while I have a word with Jose."

They got out of their stupor and nodded at Makarov's request. Makarov smiled at them as he dodged some mages flying toward him as he headed up toward Jose Porla. Natsu smirked as he stared at how Erza was easily taken care of some mages. He roared out fire as he hit some mages as he declared himself to the battle.

"Like hell I'm going to let Erza have all the fun!" Natsu ran into the guild as he punched some mages. Grey gave his own smirk as he froze a mage who was going to strike Natsu's back. Grey stood back to back with Natsu as he gave his own words.

"Don't get cocky flame breath." Grey cooly said as he brought his fist to his palm. He used his **Ice-make** magic to summon spears that struck three phantom lord mages. One mage dodged an ice made spear from the stripping mage, but he wasn't able to dodge a fist by the only Strauss male, Elfman.

"Yeah! I'm a real man!" Elfman screamed as he targeted more mages. He laughed out as he grabbed a mage and threw him toward a bigger crowd.

"We can't lose!" Natsu said as he saw Erza defeating her 40th mage without touching them, until a weird beam of magic hit her. Natsu turned to see a strange mage with a white cloak and a mask that appeared to be blank. He wanted to help, but he had to jump back to dodge a giant iron pillar crashing before him.

"I think your fight is with me, Salamander." Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer said with a arrogant smirk. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the man responsible for the whole guild war. He gave one last glance at Erza, before turning back toward the iron dragon slayer.

 **(Erza)**

That was not a normal spell. She instantly felt weak on her feet and a feeling of sickness run down her body. She glared at the man who did this to her, only to find a heavily cloaked man with a white mask.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded more than asking as she clenched the bladeless sword hilt. The man finally let out a noise as in the form of a deep laughter. Erza glared deeper at the cloaked figure until he stopped laughing and said his first words in the same deep tone.

"... I was fairly disappointed you were unable to dodge my spell." He gave a knowing glance behind his mask as he said the next thing. "The Blind Blade would have been able to see my attack from a mile away."

Her eyes widen from the sudden words escaping the mysterious man's lips before it changed back to an intense glare. The cloaked figure laughed at Erza's facial expression he foresaw.

"Oh, I dearly apologize for my words. It slipped my mind that his name was taboo around your guild and especially toward his former fiancè." The man instantly jumped back as several tables and chairs were cut down to pieces. He landed gracefully on another table as he gave more of his opinion. "You were too slow right there. Blind Blade would have not missed."

"Stop comparing me to him!" Erza gritted through her teeth as she continued her intense glare. Erza disappeared in great speed as she appeared in front of him. Her eyes glaring deeply at his mask, before attacking him with an attack unseen by a human's eye.

 **"Silent Piercer"**

Erza was able to land her strike this time, but what happened next surprised her. The spots where she was hit turned to a dark smoke before he turned to it as well. The black smoke quickly surrounded Erza, trapping her in it's clutches. Last thing Erza was able to hear was the shouts of some of her guildmates as the last light of the outside world faded away.

"Of course I can not compare you to him, he is strong compared to you." His voice resonated around her, causing her to stay on guard.

"Do not underestimate me!" She screamed out before she took a stance and inhaled strongly. A silver colored magic circle appeared under her as she brought the sword hilt close to her head.

 **"Widespread Silent Destruction."**

She summoned her deadly spell that caused her to become heavily fatigued. Her **Nexus Armor** disappeared right after she called her spell, but she ignored her change of attire as she watched the pointless outcome of her spell. The smoke was still there after the deadly wide ranged attack. She gritted her teeth as she continued to hear the deep laughter coming from her surroundings.

"Was that your strongest attack Titania? If it was, I am deeply disappointed in the outcome." His deep voice said as his body began to reform in front of him. Erza tried to stand up and attack him, but a deep pressure befallen upon her. Her eyes widened by the deep pressure she was feeling, until she heard the cloaked figure speak.

"Such a weak pathetic girl... Unable to handle power the Blind Blade would surely brush off." He taunted the kneeling Erza. She desperately tried to stand up, but fell back down by the immense pressure. "You can quit resisting weakling, you don't have the power to fight me."

Erza again tried to stand up and was able to get back on her knees. She brought one foot on the earth to push herself off the floor, but again she fell back down.

"You are persistent you weak woman; you can not defy me without power." He kept taunting as he saw Erza try to stand up again.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to fight through the extreme pressure around her. She came up on her knees again as she brought one foot out again. She was now on her both legs, but this time in a crouching stance. He looked on with some marvel as he saw her persistence. She screamed as she desperately tried to stand up and was finally able to get halfway up. She took one heavy step forward as she used pure willpower to stay on her feet this time.

"...I" Erza began to say as she took another step toward the cloaked figure.

"Am..." Another step forward as her cold eyes stared at him.

"Not!" Erza said out loud and appeared she was still not finished with her words, but fell down in front of him, ending what she was saying. The cloaked figure stared down at Erza as he crouched down and grabbed her hair, forcefully making her look at the masked man.

"Your persistence can only take you so far Titania. You won't be able to kill him if you don't have the power." The cloaked figure looked up for a second before sticking his free hand out. A purple colored orb appeared in his hands as he held it in front of her. "It seems our time here is done."

He motioned toward the sphere before him as he continued. "This sphere here is what you desire most Titania, this sphere contains the power you desire. I will give this to you and you will do as you please." He said before the smoke and him began to vanish. Erza stared at the figure and tried to say something before he disappeared, but was taken out of her concentration from a loud crashing sound. She looked toward the location of the crashing to find her master sick on the floor. She looked at the people surrounding him to see the morale on both sides change. Fairy Tail morale began to diminish as Phantom Lord regained what it lost.

 _'We can't win like this.'_ Erza thought before she ran toward her master. She turned toward the rest of her guild as she screamed her orders.

"Retreat!' Erza said as the guild wanted to question her decision, but a stern glare told them not to question her decision. Erza grabbed Makarov and took a glance at the ball in her hand. She didn't trust that man, but she was sure leaving it here was not a good idea. She stored the mysterious orb inside her pocket dimension before retreating with everyone else, not realizing Natsu has ran out somewhere.

' _Who was that man…'_ thought Erza once before following the other guild members.

 **(Naruto)**

"So brat, when are you going to split from that geezer you call a master…" Jiraiya asked his employer, as he sat next to him in a ramen stand. Naruto was silently eating his sixth bowl of ramen when he heard Jiraiya speak after the awkward moment of silence. He finished slurping his ramen as he answered Jiraiya.

"You can't judge him, you both are practically the same age." Naruto said as he prepared to go back to his bowl of ramen when he was slapped behind the head.

"I'm not that old you brat!" Jiraiya said to Naruto as he rubbed his head. "So why don't you answer my question."

Naruto was about to answer his question when he felt a familiar signature entering the town he resided in. He stood up from the stool and set some cash on the counter. Jiraiya looked confused, but Naruto gave him a stare.

"Oi, it would be better if we split ways Ero-sennin, I don't want people to know you work for me." Naruto said as he prepared to leave, but told Jiraiya one last thing. "My reason for staying with my master is the same reason you work for me, gratitude."

Naruto walked out of the ramen stand as he walked toward the familiar magic signature he felt. He walked for a while until he found an angry blond haired mage with a huge blush appearing on his glared daggers toward the calm Naruto as he began to feel the deep tension. Naruto decided to get rid of the tension as he gave a lazy wave toward Laxus. "Yo, what's up Laxi-kun. Hope you aren't mad at me for sending you to the women's side of a hot springs."

"I did because your obsession with me has started to become unhealthy."

"Hehe you really enjoy pissing me off!" Laxus said as lightning began to spark around him. Naruto gave a confused look as he pointed at Laxus in accusing manner.

"I'm pissing you off! You been stalking me since we first met!" Naruto said, but had to jump away when a stray lightning bolt nearly hit him. Naruto sighed in annoyance as he took out a katana. "And you respond with violence... this is why we are never going to work."

Laxus started to summon more of his magic and let it surround him as he began to say what he is going to do. "I am going to make you regret your very existence Naruto Uzumaki. Make you quiver in fear by my mere presence, beg for mercy by my immense power, going to-"

Laxus was unable to finish when he began hearing a ringing coming from his jacket. Naruto pointed at his jacket as he motioned for him to answer. "You should probably answer that Laxi-kun, it may be important."

Laxus gritted his teeth as he took out his lacrima. The communication lacrima was only for emergencies and the mere presence of Naruto Uzumaki can not distract him. He activated the Lacrima and screamed at the person who dared tried to call him. "WHAT!"

 **(Mira)**

"Laxus, master is seriously wounded and we cannot find Mystogan, you're our only hope…" Mirajane said with a sad expression. Laxus looked lazily and the lacrima and gave his answer.

"Huh?"

"Laxus please come back, it is an emergency." Mirajane said a little desperately as Cana drank behind her.

"Serve that geezer right! Hahaha!" He gave a smirk as he continued to speak. "It doesn't concern me so take care of it yourselves!"

"Oh so gramps lost after all." Mirajane heard a familiar voice. Laxus gritted his teeth as he turned to the left and screamed.

"Shut up traitor! I'll deal with you after I'm done talking!" Laxus eyes widened when Naruto was no longer there and instead to his right with the lacrima on his hands.

"N-Naruto.." Mirajane said loud enough that everyone in the guild turned to the communication lacrima. Naruto smirked through the image as he gave short whistle when he saw Mira.

"Damn Mira-chan, you still look as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Naruto said as jumped away when Laxus tried to strike him. Naruto sighed as he summoned some clones to keep Laxus busy while he had a small reunion. "And you too Cana, looking sexy as always."

"So the old man leads you to fight Phantom Lord and you end up losing, quite sad actually." Naruto said as he gave Mira a smirk.

"So where's my fiance, she hurt too?" Naruto said in a taunting manner before said woman walked passed the injured guild members with only a towel tightly clinging around her curves. Naruto gave her a smile as Erza stood in front of the communication lacrima.

"Erza…" Mirajane whispered in a low tone, worried how Erza would react. Erza calmly stared at the image of her former lover, as Naruto gave a long gaze at Erza.

"You finally awake sleeping beauty and decide to get me jealous by wearing just a towel around the guild." Naruto said again, with Erza keeping her calm composure. Naruto stopped his taunting as he gazed at Erza in a more serious manner. "Last time I saw you, you were running around screaming you were going to kill me. Why so serious this time?"

"I'm still going to kill you Naruto Uzumaki, but I am not going to do the way you want me to…" Erza said calmly before doing something that got everyone and Naruto surprised. She brought her hand forward and summoned a blade in the other. She slit her palm with the blade she was holding and let the blood freely fall. "I swear that I will kill you not only for me, but to restore Fairy Tail's honor and that of our daughter."

"Don't you dare say her name! You lost that right the day you let her be murdered!" Naruto said in anger, forgetting his taunting and laidback attitude. He glared in anger at Erza as she responded back with the calm facial expression. They wished to say more to each other, but a tremor occurred that got the attention of everyone present. Everyone ran outside, leaving Erza alone for a second before she gave Naruto something that completely pissed him off, a simple smile. Erza ran out, following the rest of her guild. The image of Naruto was disrupted mainly due to Naruto smashing the lacrima itself.

Erza stared at the giant guild building, walking toward their guild. It stopped as the front of the guild open and out came a cannon. _'Kushina, I believe Naruto and I would have been able to give you a happy life if you were here…'_

Erza ran in front of the guild, toward the shouts of protest from some members. _'I don't know if I would have been a good mother, but I know Naruto would have been a great father.'_

She discarded her towel as she summoned her strongest defensive armor, **The Adamantine Armor.** _'He acted like a pervert and liked to get in fights, but you would have seen the kind and genuine side of him that I was able to…'_

As the moving building prepared to shoot the Jupiter Cannon, Erza smiled before she prepared to take the full blast head on. _'Don't worry though honey, I will give your father redemption soon and you will be able to see him again..'_

 **End**

 **Alright I want to apologize to anyone who enjoyed reading my other stories because they will be arriving in a slower pace. I will try to release the newest chapters for "Forgotten Fairy" and "Sleeping Dragon within a Weak Fairy" soon though.**

 **Please review, I appreciate all reviews and read all of them to improve every chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Blind Power**

 **A.N. Alright I may give you two consecutive chapters since one will be a chapter of Konoha's destruction and the difference between Naruto's and Erza's roads to the present time.**

 **This Chapter involves two fight scenes so you will have to deal with a back in forward. Also I never mentioned where Naruto stood in power level so I will explain it simply. Naruto's power is unique that would make him a threat against anyone unless they have this qualities; Speed, Endurance or Magic involved nullifying other spells. So don't think he is godlike or anything like that, it's just his power is hard to fight against.**

 **Next chapter will have a brief flashback of some events that happened that lead to Konoha's destruction. This idea was inspired by a review I read from someone labeled as 'Tribunal of War', so thanks for your review. I read over it and will probably have the next chapter a Flashback chapter where the whole Konoha incident is explained. It will most like likely be more brief than some other of my chapters, but may be released sooner as well.**

 **I read all my reviews and listen to the suggestions that may improve my story. I also read the pms I get from people and also like the overview some of you have. Thank you for reviewing and keep them coming.**

 **Begin.**

 _'Countless times I have hurt you in different ways, yet you respond with a smile...'_ Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth. Naruto's eyes changed into the Sharingan he acquired as he stared at Laxus with pure rage. Laxus was still fighting with his clones as he started to cause a huge ruckus by his destructive nature. Naruto crossed his arms as he continued to see his clones annoy the lightning mage by evading his attacks. He dispelled his clones as Laxus was about to hit one. Naruto anger was radiant in his eyes as he stared deeply into Laxus' own angry eyes.

 _'You also had to mention the daughter you were unable to protect…'_ "Well it seems Erza has changed Laxi-kun, in a way that pisses me off." Naruto said as the three tomoe of his Sharingan spun around rapidly. Laxus glared back toward the man he considered Fairy Tail's biggest embarrassment as he cracked his knuckles, loosening his body. He gave a cocky smirk at the blond as he realized Naruto wasn't going to run away this time.

"So she was able to finally shut that trap of yours huh?" Laxus said as lightning began to surround his arms and legs as the real fight was going to start. Naruto gave his own smirk as he gave his own response.

"Well she was able to shut me up in different ways before, something you wouldn't understand virgin." Naruto responded back, which he instantly brought his katana to block a powerful, lightning-powered punch from a fuming Laxus. Naruto was surprised by the power of the punch as he was sent skidding back. Naruto stopped himself as he licked his lips in anticipation as he prepared for what was going to happen.

"Well I underestimated what you were actually capable of, Laxi-kun. You may actually entertain me after all." Naruto said as he actually took this fight a little more seriously and took on a proper sword stance. Laxus took a small breath as he let lightning surge through his body, preparing for Naruto. They stood eye-to-eye just outside the town, thanks to the powerful punch from Laxus. Naruto blade was covered by a white magic source as Laxus whole body became covered by lightning. They took off, leaving small craters where they stood as they both went on the offensive. Then before they can even clash Naruto took a hard step with his right foot and launched himself back. He landed on a tree branch and watched the seething lightning mage who actually thought Naruto would take this serious. "Hi, Laxi-kun, I'm over here!"

 **(Erza)**

Everyone watched in horror as Erza took the full blunt of the Jupiter Cannon. The blast died down to show Erza with a broken armor and blood dripping from her body, still standing there. Her legs were shaking as if they were ready to collapse and her eyes glassed as if she was unable to know where she was, yet she refused to fall. Natsu ran up to her to check on her and became worried when she hunched over to cough out blood.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he tried to help her, but she slapped his hand away. She turned toward him and gave him a smile before turning toward the moving guild. Inside the building Jose gritted his teeth in anger by the audacity of Titania's will to not fall. He used the magic-enhanced speakers to voice his command to the remaining mages of Fairy Tail.

" **You have seen the power of the Jupiter Cannon once, so you know you have of surviving again!"** Jose glared in anger as he screamed his next command. **"I demand you hand over Lucy Heartfillia if you desire to live."**

"You are out of your mind!" One guild member yelled out in response to Jose's demands.

"Where in the world would you find a guild that offers up a comrade to an enemy!" Another screamed out.

"She is our comrade!"

Lucy stood there speechless as she continued to hear her comrades defy Jose and refuse to give her over. She didn't want to be burden any longer and was about to give herself in until she heard an injured Erza scream out her response.

"We would rather die than give up one of our comrades!" Erza screamed as she coughed out more blood. Erza gave a smirk that Jose could see that reminded him of that blond brat. The same smirk he gave him when he try to make him leave Fairy Tail and join his guild. That smirk that told him a response without words, defiance.

" **You dare look at me the same way as HIM, Then I will fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter. Struggle in this 10 minute terror until it's reload!"** Jose screamed in pure fury as he also released his other magic, his soldiers of shade.

" **Either die by Jupiter or be killed by my soldiers."** Jose said as he took one more glance at Erza to see her fear. He gritted his teeth in more anger as that smirk continued to stay on her face. How dare she taunt him with that look, how dare she imitate the man who was responsible for his growing disdain for Fairy Tail. He would make him pay and Erza would be the vengeance he desires.

Erza stared at the incoming soldiers and the cannon preparing to fire. Her body was in pain right now, but that would have to wait, the guild was her priority. She turned to Natsu as his eyes were directed toward the guild. She smiled as his compassion was as deep as his, or who she thought he was. "Natsu, do you think you can destroy that cannon in under ten minutes?"

Natsu was taken back by the question before he responded with a smirk and a thumbs up. "Yea, I'll do it in five!" Natsu said as he called Happy to take him up there.

Erza smiled at the persistence Natsu had that sometimes reminded her of Naruto's, or the one she believed was real. His damn persistence to have whatever he desired amazed her and he almost always succeeded. She coughed up more blood as she stared toward the incoming shades causing her to equip into her **Black Wing Armor.** She was sure that she was had some heavy injuries internally, but she didn't care, right now her guild had first priority. One Shade arrived before her as she sidestepped a downward slash, before beheading the soulless soldier. Erza flew up from the sky and with incredible speed cut through three different shade warriors. She then flew back when on Shade warrior appeared before her and quickly eliminated it by using another original sword style her once lover created. The shade was cut in three pieces as she striked using her sword as a base and sent an outburst of magic.

"They appear to be able regenerate…" Erza calmly said as she dropped down to the floor and stared at the reforming Shades. She prepared to go on the strike again until she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked past her shoulders and connected eyes with Cana. She had a serious expression as she began talking.

"Erza, if you are able you should also go help Natsu, he'll need your help." Cana said as Erza wished to decline, but Cana was having none of it. "Don't worry about us, we will be able to handle them long enough."

Erza was still unsure what to do during this tough circumstances, so she decided everyone will be safer if she went on the offense. She nodded toward them as she took off to the mobile guild building, taking out some Shades on the way. Cana smiled at the retreating form of Erza as she and everyone else prepared to fight Jose's personal warriors.

 **(Naruto)**

"Is that all you got Laxi-kun, because you are not satisfying me enough." Naruto said, ignoring the double-meaning. He jumped on a tree branch before quickly jumping away when Laxus appeared and punched through the spot he was standing on. Laxus looked pissed as he tried to catch the other Blond who has been easily dodging every attack. Naruto landed on another branch as he continued his crude sense of humor "Oh yea, hit it harder! Go rough with it!"

"Then stop running like a coward, you bastard!" Laxus screamed as he destroyed a whole tree in attempt to strike him. Naruto gave a taunting smirk before having a mock distraught expression with his hand on his cheek.

"Well what do you expect of me when you are coming at me so fast and so strong!" Naruto said in a way that became the boiling point for Laxus. His body ripped through his shirt as he became more muscular like before. His eyes turned pitch white as he let out a thunderous roar. He crouched down before launching himself toward Naruto, leaving a massive crater before him. Naruto was still in the motion of landing on the branch as his Sharingan was able to track his incredible movement, but his body was not picking up with his vision.

Laxus appeared before him and hit him with a powerful lariat, the caused him to go through several trees. Laxus appeared before him with both of his hands together and over his head, prepared to smash him through the strong earth. Naruto saw the incoming attack beforehand and was able to prepare his body in time. He motioned his body sideways as Laxus smashed the ground. Naruto was then shocked by the immense power of the strike as he was sent flying back. He dug his feet deep into the ground to stop himself. Naruto quickly deactivated gravity seals he asked Jiraiya to put on him for training purposes as he stared at the residing cloud of dirt that was created by the powerful attack.

"Well, you keep exceeding every expectation and calculation I had of you." Naruto said as he licked his lips in anticipation; when was the last time he actually had this much fun with an opponent that was equal to him other than Bluenote. Laxus gave a twisted smirk as more lightning surrounded his body. _'Man, didn't think there was a chance I can actually lose.'_

 **(Erza)**

"Erza!" Erza created her own entrance through the building only to find Natsu and an unconscious mage that was dressed as a ninja. Natsu gave her a big smirk as he began telling how he defeated this guy without using his power.

"So you won huh, flame breath." Grey said as he and Elfman walked through the giant hole Erza created to enter the building. Natsu immediately went up into Grey's face to tell him off.

"What are you doing here!" Natsu screamed out as him and Grey began to throw insults back and forward. Erza ignored them as she closed her eyes and sent waves of magic out. She learned of Grey's face.

"What are you doing here! Nobody called you here!" Natsu screamed in annoyance by the ice mage presence. Grey became angry by the way he spoke to him and began throwing his own insults. Normally Erza would beat them for acting this way, especially in a situation like this, but she was preoccupied. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as she let waves of her own magic out. She learned this trick from Naruto when he gave a brief explanation on why darkness was his greatest advantage. The waves of magic quickly took distance and was able to find what she was looking for. Some power sources were to weak so she ignored them, but she found five powerful sources and one enormous source who she believed was Jose Porla. She quickly turned to the other three in the room to give her orders, but the building began to shake before that. Everyone inside was confused inside, but those outside had their eyes wide open. The mobile building changed into their trump card, Super Mage Giant Phantom . Happy confirmed it as he flew out to see what was going on and came back in to explain what he saw.

"Hehe you guys are done for, Master has released it and it will destroy your guild-" He was quickly silenced when Erza stood over him and stepped on his chest hard. The man gasped for a momentarily before looking up at the eyes at what he described a red demon. Her blade pointing at his adam's apple as she gave him her response.

"Hn." Erza said not caring really what he said. His eyes widened with surprise by the similarities to her actions and that of the blond mage who defied all odds and defeated all five S class mages of Phantom Lord. He gritted his teeth as he stood up and tried to attack Erza from behind, but Grey froze him before that can happen and Elfman punched him out of the guild.

"What a loser." Grey said in a cool manner.

"What attacks someone from behind." Elfman said with his usual rants about manliness.

"Elfman, Grey, Natsu, I need you all to take care of the remaining Elemental Four and Gajeel." Erza said before coughing out more blood. Grey went to help her up, but she put her hand up and got none of it. She smiled toward all of them before giving out orders.

"Grey, you would have an advantage against water mages so you take her on…" Erza said as she pointed toward the center pathway that would surely lead him toward where she sensed the energy of a water mage. Grey reluctantly nodded before taking off to where Erza told him to go.

"Elfman, I believe that an earth mage would be more suitable for that of your skills." Elfman nodded as he took off. Erza turned toward Natsu who questioned her part of this.

"And what are you going to Erza?"

"I'm going to end this suffering and take care of Jose…" Erza said as Natsu did what she expected him to do, he stood before her and grabbed her shoulders and asked her not go on with this.

"You can't do this, you are still hurt and he is too strong." Natsu said, trying to persuade her not to act. Erza smiled at this and moved his hands away before grabbing him into a hug. Natsu was surprised by the sudden action as was Happy, who sat comfortably on his head.

"You were very ambitious Natsu and that was what made me believe you would surpass me, but you should also no I won't stand still and wait for that day. I will also become stronger to catch up to Naruto and to do that, I will have to fight someone as strong as Jose." Erza said before removing herself from Natsu and looking at his eyes with such conviction. Natsu nodded as well as he turned toward the other pathway. He didn't look toward Erza, but he gave her one last request.

"Just don't overdo it Erza, I'll kick Gajeel's ass fast so I can help you out." Natsu said before running off, leaving Erza all alone. She smiled toward him before she flew toward where she sensed Jose and his other lapdog.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto ducked from a powerful punch from Laxus and tried to strike his abdomen with his katana. Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning speed and appeared behind Naruto's kneeled form. Naruto predicted his movement long enough launch himself off the floor and appear over him with his blade pulled back. He went to strike him, but Laxus grabbed his blade. He sent powerful volts of lightning through his blade, that shocked him. Naruto winced through the pain of having power volts go through his body as he tried to let go of his blade and get some distance. He was unable to do so as Laxus grabbed his wrist and slammed him hard on the floor.

Naruto let out a silent scream by the immense pain going through his body, but he was unable to take that time to rest. He used his reflex to quickly roll out of the way as Laxus stomped hard through the ground. Laxus wasn't done as he grabbed Naruto's ankle and through across the forest, causing him to go through more trees. Laxus smirked by the results of what he described as a one sided fight. "What's wrong! Where is that arrogance!"

Naruto used his small time to cast a spell that may change the tides of this fight. He quickly hid behind a tree as mist began to surround them. Naruto used this moment to catch his breathe as he expected Laxus would not find him for a while.

"Now you try to hide behind this mist, you are truly an embarrassment!" Laxus screamed out as he began searching for Naruto.

"It's because you spent too much time using the roids Laxi-kun, I should get an advantage too." Naruto screamed out, trying to get the lightning mage to waste his juice in anger so he took advantage, unknown how foolish he just acted. Laxus appeared before him with a giant smirk and himself ready to strike. Naruto inwardly face palmed by his stupidly in not remembering the pesky advantage dragonslayers had of enhanced senses. "Ah fuck me."

 **(Erza)**

Erza calmly walked through a hallway with her eyes closed, waiting for the wind mage to strike. She has changed back to her Heart Kreuz armor as she was able to sense the mage silently creep behind her. Aria prepared to suck the energy away from her body, but that's when he noticed, it was to easy. He looked down to see the cause of such unease. Her blade was pointing at a fatal spot that will cause major injuries if one moves goes wrong. "Hn, so you knew I was here the whole time."

"Yea, I knew you were here the whole time…" Aria would have tried to evade, but it was too late. A giant slash was present diagonally as he fell forward. He gave one small smirk, as he looked up at the redhead. Memories of the same trick happened when he fought Naruto before. Him, the strongest of the elemental four was defeated first just because his eyes could not see one thing; the reality of one's actions….

"So you were able to defeat one of my finest with just one simple move, you are surprising Titania." Jose Porla actually complimented the redhead as she walked into another. Room He stood staring down at her as he slowly walked down the steps. Erza calmly stared at the master of Phantom Lord before bringing her hand up and coughing in it. She wiped the blood on her skirt as she looked up, to see Jose smirking toward her. "And trying to challenge me when you are still too hurt, would that be considered brave or stupid?"

"You are a monster of the lowest kind if you really wish to steal the lives of so many innocent." Erza said as Jose stopped walking and hysterically laughed at Erza's words. He got off the stair and walked forward until he stood a few feet away from her. He gave her a shady smile as he set his hand on his cheek.

"You criticize me for actions I have yet to do, yet your guild idolizes a man who is in a reknown dark guild?!" Jose said this time with a louder, more aggressive tone. Erza impassive expression changed a little as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"This has nothing to do with him, this is between you and I." Erza said as she clutched her blade tightly.

"No, you brought the matters of taking lives, now we will speak of him." Jose said as he gave a twisted smirk toward Erza. "I have done my research on him… do you know what he did to his village, Titania?"

"He took revenge on those who wronged him." Erza answered his question. He told him in the train station of his old home and in some way she kinda understood him; She killed those that enslaved her in the tower.

"Oh, no Titania you are missing a few details." Jose said getting a curious glance from Erza. "He not only got revenge, he killed those that were innocent in cold blood too."

"Stop talking about him and fight me!" Erza screamed as she equipped into her **Flight Armor** and tried to strike Jose with her blades. Jose staggered by her incredible speed, but years of experience helped him overcome her enhanced speed. He ducked under one her attempts to strike him with her blade and quickly countered another attack by hitting her in her abdomen with a palm strike. Erza slid back by the palm strike as Jose continued what he was saying.

"Children were found crushed under tremendous buildings or throats slit open, laying over a pool of their own blood." Jose said as he kept jumping back, narrowly dodging strike after strike. He leaned his head back, when a blade nearly reached his neck. "Hn, that was a kill shot Titania."

"Not really, you are still breathing." Erza said as she disappeared from his eyes sight and appeared behind him. Jose rolled out of the way from the attack, but was to late to realize the way she striked.

Erza diverted her direct strike to the floor, and was able to mark Jose with a vertical cut across his body. He didn't have time to scream as he saw her dig her sword deep into the ground and change her flight armor into something his report did not inform him of. Erza was about to strike with an unblockable attack too fast and unable to be seen by human eyes, an attack using the **Nexus Armor;** but fate had other ideas, she coughed out blood before her armor disappeared back into her pocket dimension. Jose realized the situation and sent a wave of **Darkness magic** and blew her away. Erza rolled back a few feet and quickly averted her feet back to a fighting stance. Her body felt weaker than before, but her eyes never changed, annoying Jose even more.

"Bitch! You continue to look at me in such a way after taking my Jupiter Cannon and feeling my power first-hand?" Jose questioned as Erza brought her hand up and wiped away the blood dripping down her lips. Jose gritted his teeth when he saw her give him a smirk and a taunt as a response.

"Should I be threatened by you?" Erza said before she became immobilized by his magic. Jose eyes turned black and an evil smirk crossed his face as he stared up at the helpless face of Titania.

"You show the same defiance as him, maybe you will be a woman worth killing." Jose said as he began shocking Erza, receiving painful screams from her. Jose then noticed the building began to shake as the battle between dragons have taken up a level. Jose then turned to Erza as she chuckled before giving an analyzation.

"Natsu is going to beat your ace, since he is someone I believe will be stronger than me." Erza said before screaming in more pain. Jose admired her modesty, but he was not going to admit it to this girl. He instead decided to question her on why she is still standing after taking the full blast of his attack.

"Why are you still standing after taking the full force of my Jupiter Cannon." Jose questioned the smirking Erza; still defiant to the immense pain she has received.

"I… won't fall to no one ever again, no matter how powerful." Erza said, as images of a smirking Naruto appeared in front of her. Jose laughed at her response as he pointed out her situation.

"You have fallen before me right now, so that means you are lying to yourself." Jose said before he noticed Erza laugh herself. She stopped laughing as she pointed out something Jose totally missed by all his talking.

"I let you believe I was caught by your spell so enough time can pass to use that." Erza motioned below Jose and that's is when he noticed markings begin to spread across his body. The link between the marking finally closed in his upper chest as his magic began to destabilized and released Erza. Jose looked confused until he notice a seal below him linked to another under the sword she dug deep into the ground earlier. He was confused until Erza appeared before him and punched him hard across the battlefield. Jose was shocked until he decided to question. "H-how."

"...do you really expect me to reveal my power to my enemy?" Erza said as Jose gritted his teeth as he tried to attack her using his strongest spell. An unstable orb of dark magic appeared in his right hand before he tried to fire, but it dissolved before it could do anything. Erza summoned a broadsword as she prepared to attack Jose again. Jose screamed as he could not believe what was happening, he was unable to use his magic properly. He concluded it involved the marking around him and that damn sword. He would not take any more embarrassment and prepared to fight back.

Behind a stone pillar, Makarov stood with an impressed smile on his face. He told everyone else to return back to the guild and would make sure Erza was taken care of, but there was no need. Erza has used smart battle tactics and was able to turn the tables on a wizard Saint while still injured herself. _'Hn, you taught her well Naruto.'_

 **(Naruto)**

"Haa Haa, can we take a small break or something?" Naruto questioned as he stared at Laxus from across a battlefield littered with destroyed trees. He clutched his sides tightly as he began suffering from something common to those who breathe hard when they exercise, cramps.

Laxus ignored him as he summoned lightning bolts from practically nowhere. Naruto kept avoiding them before summoning a blade and throwing it toward Laxus. Laxus moved his head to the side to avoid it, but the blade was never meant to hit him. As it pierced the hard earth, Naruto called out it's designed purpose and summoned another blade from his pocket dimension. Laxus was unable to see what was going on, but Naruto's Sharingan eyes were. Naruto quickly dug the second sword several feet across the other one, as Naruto noticed Laxus began a spell he knew all too much. _'Haha thanks alot, dumbass!'_

Laxus fired out his dragon's roar, but he was shocked when the blast did split in two and entered the two swords. Naruto smirked before he summoned the attack before Laxus could move.

" **3rd Blade Blinding Dance."**

Laxus was stricken by several unseen blades, powered by his own power. Laxus gritted his teeth in pain as it motioned through his body, before Naruto appeared before him with a blade pulled back, ready to strike.

" **Sword Art: Crescent Moon Flash."**

A giant gash came across Laxus' abdomen before he dropped to his knees and held his stomach. Naruto turned around and prepared to give him a motivational speech about not giving up on his dream, but he was hit by a powerful lightning bolt before that. Naruto fell back from the small moment of not feeling his body by having that many volts go through his body.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled as he wanted to argue on how he decided to spare his life and that's how he repaid him, but bastard was a good word to use for now.

Laxus ignored his gash as it was not deep enough to need immediate care as he stood up and walked over to Naruto, his body back to normal. Laxus stared down at him, before he prepared to pick him up and make sure he was locked forever before his eyes met Naruto's now **Mangekyo Sharingan.**

" **Tsukiyomi."**

 **(World of Tsukiyomi)**

Laxus awakened into a battlefield littered with weapons and pools of blood. The sky was red as the moon was black, but Laxus was most shocked to see a woman across the battlefield. His eyes widened as he recognized that woman as a former member of the guild and a girl he had be in a relationship with. A girl with a genuine smile across her beautiful face. Her long curly blond hair complimenting her deep black eyes as she wore the same outfit Laxus last saw her in. A beautiful long green dress that reached down knees. It was the same outfit she wore when she told Laxus she was going to visit her grandmother in a neighboring town of Magnolia.

"Maria!" Laxus screamed out as he tried to reach out to her, but was unable to as chains wrapped around his frame. He cried out as he saw her smiling genuinely toward him before a giant beast crept on behind her. "Watch out, behind you!"

She turned around to be caught off guard by the giant creature who caught her in its mouth. Laxus watched as a arm stuck out of its mouth, before chomping down. Her arm fell off as the monster continued to bite her down.

"Wow, never expected you to have a girlfriend." Naruto said as he appeared next to the chained Laxus, who stared at the creature with a mortified look and tears streaming down his cheeks. Laxus would have seen a different expression than he ever seen across Naruto's face, as he looked as he regretted this.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered as he caused immense mental torture to a mage blind by his fear of inferiority and being weak again.

 **(Real World)**

Blood slid down his left eye as the scream of Laxus was heard in this isolated battlefield. Laxus dropped down to his knees as his empty eyes stared at the sky. Druel fell down the corner of his lips as tears fell down his eyes.

 _'I'm sorry but I would be executed if the council took me and none of those bastards deserve to be the ones to kill me...'_ Naruto thought before clutching his eyes. The Sharingan deactivated itself as it returned back to normal. His eyes blurred a little before adjusting itself. "Hn, gramps is probably not going to take this lightly this time."

"You were stronger than I thought..." Naruto used the little magic he had left to summon a clone of himself to take him back to Fairy Tail. He never wanted to use this method for two major reasons. The first was that this spell hindered his vision and the other was the aftereffects this spell caused. He predicted before that Erza would stop hesitating when it came to killing him, but Laxus did not deserve this. He never knew Laxus was this messed up in his head, but in some way it answered why he desired Fairy Tail to become strong.

He brought his hand forward and gently rest it on his forehead. "I surfaced old wounds I never knew you have and now I forced you to relive them, in a way I am sorry."

"I would have given you my life as compensation, but my Scarlet-chan has first dibs." Naruto said, trying to bring some humor in this situation, but he couldn't even fool himself. Naruto closed his eyes before silently ordering his clone to take Laxus back to Fairy Tail. Once he knew he was finally alone, he dropped to his knees and threw up blood. He stared at the small puddle of blood as his master's words resonated inside his head. "... The eyes of hatred, prized possession of a world-renowned clan that brought them great success and later led to their self destruction... I believe I understand why they value these eyes so much."

"These eyes may be the death of me before I even get to see Erza again..."

 **(Erza)**

Erza ducked under a punch and attempted to strike Jose with a sword. Jose jumped back before attempting a roundhouse kick which Erza stopped with her left arm. Erza adjusted her blade from her right hand and attempted a direct strike. Jose moved to the side, but a major wound appeared on his left thigh causing him to lose balance for a millisecond. Erza took advantage and attempted another attack with her blade. Jose bounced back with his right foot, with his arms in front of him in a X cross. Multiple cuts appeared on his arms as Erza finished her strike and jumped back.

"You relied so much on your magic that it made you become weak without it." Erza said as she walked calmly with her blade. Jose gritted his teeth before he stood on his wobbly legs.

"You are too arrogant to be calling me weak, Titania." Jose went to strike Erza with his fist, but Erza appeared before him and punched him hard in his abdomen, knocking his air out. She leaned into his ear as she whispered her words before he saw his end.

"This is not arrogance, I just know for a fact I am better than you..." She twisted her fist as another magic circle appeared on him. "I will show the spell that I will end Naruto with.

Erza turned and began walking away. Jose tried to use this as a moment to strike, but he was caught off guard when Erza snapped her fingers and immense pain followed.

 **"Scarlet Blade Dance."**

Jose didn't understand it as he dropped down to his knees as his body gave out by the pain. He cried loudly as his body felt like it was being pierced and slashed by swords. From the smallest cell, to the biggest organ; his body was feeling hell. Jose could not take this pain as he began screaming for the mercy of death.

 **"** Kill me! Please kill me!" Jose screamed out the top of his lungs, but Erza ignored him until she felt a strong magic presence behind her. She turned to see Makarov glaring at her, silently telling her to stop the spell. Erza dropped down her head as she snapped her fingers and the magic circle disappeared. Jose still continued to scream in pain as the aftermath of the tortured body still ached in pain, but Makarov ignored it as he kept his eye on Erza.

"You are forbidden to ever use that spell." Makarov sternly said, but Erza did not respond like he expected.

"I have always followed every rule to the smallest one, but this one I will be breaking." Erza said as she walked passed him before dropping down to her knees when Makarov let out his magic. He continued to glare at Erza before saying his last words.

"The actions you are prepared to take, are they really worth throwing your life away?" Makarov asked softly as he lightened his magic. Erza didn't say anything, but that was enough for Makarov. He sighed before walking away as well. "I consider you someone dear and I will continue to try tp stop you from falling deeper into the pit of darkness, but trust me, revenge is not the answer."

"..."

"I see, I will see you outside." Makarov said nothing else as he headed outside. Erza continued to say anything until she heard the same cloaked figure from before.

"You defeated a wizard saint using cunning tactics alone... I'm impressed." The same cloaked figure from before walked out of the shadow he resided in. Erza tried to stand up, but continued to cough up blood. "And also while injured, maybe you aren't as weak as I first calculated."

"Who are you?" Erza questioned as she didn't try to attack. The cloaked figure turned toward the shaking form of Jose before walking toward the sword Erza used to win this fight. He removed it from the floor and walked toward Erza. Erza never stopped glaring at the cloaked figure as she clutched the hidden blade in her right hand tightly. She prepared to strike as he closed in, but she felt something constrict her wrist. She looked down to see an energy based snake wrap around her wrist. She turned back to the cloaked mage as he set Erza's blade in front of her.

"Do not be alarmed, I only came to see your fight with Jose." He said as Erza stared up at the masked man.

"Why so interested in me? You should know I'm more interested in men who don't hide behind masks." Erza responded. He laughed in his deep voice.

"Hahaha a respond I would expect from the Blind Blade, he must really have rubbed off on you." He said as Erza ignored the mention of Naruto and kept her eyes on the figure. He stopped playing around as he asked what was on his mind while watching Erza fight Jose.

"Why didn't you use that crystal I gave you?" He asked Titania as he he released the snake around her wrist. Erza was released from its grip, but did not act on it.

"Hn, like I would use something given to me by my enemy." Erza responded back.

"That sounds hypocritical, since you use spells created by Fairy Tail's greatest traitor." He said before going even further with his statement. "Unless you still don't find him an enemy."

"I reinvented those spells for my own use, to further me closer to my goal."

"You are stubborn as you are weak, Titania." He began to turn away as he gave one last statement before leaving. "You may hold onto the sphere as long as you desire, you will surely lose that stubbornness soon and accept your destiny." He said before disappearing. Erza looked at the spot he stood before standing herself. She began walking away from the fallen Jose and back toward her guild with one thing in her mind. She summoned the orb that the cloaked figure gave her, noticing it has yet to lose that ominous feeling. A dark presence radiated out of the orb, but for some reason still felt compelled.

' _Why did I even accepted it?'_ Erza thought as she continued to question why she accepted this and is still holding it.

' _I don't need others help to defeat him.'_ She continued to stare at the orb, trying to remind her she has no need for it. She wished to dispose of the orb, but something was telling her not. Compelling her toward the object. Her real eye reflected the ominous purple color before she returned the orb into her pocket dimension, completely forgetting the darkness within that orb. Visions of Naruto finally free the dark path he taken filled her mind, completely ignoring the path she walking in. The path that will surely lead to nothing but despair for her and those around her.

 **End**

 **The ending was a little rushed since I really didn't have another ending in mind. This chapter was over 7K so that was something.**

 **Also, Erza is not stronger than Jose Porla and to let people know again, Naruto is not God-like. Laxus was able to fight in par with Naruto due to his incredible speed and being able to sense Naruto from striking beforehand. Any other questions about Laxus vs. Naruto, I will answer in Pm's or respond to your review( Which I would appreciate.) Also I added an OC for Laxus backstory.**

 **Next Chapter will be a Flashback Chapter since I also felt it's time to explain Konoha and MAYBE what happened before Naruto left. I was planning at it coming this weekend, but I recently had more of an idea on Forgotten Fairy, Sleeping Dragon is also in progress, I wish to continue 'Blade of Decay' and Black Blade and I had another story that I just randomly thought of. Diablo 5 will probably be over with or in a long Hiatus since it was not as popular as I thought it would be. Regret has taken a turn that it sounded mostly better in my head, but was not a popular turn. I may end up fixing it with future chapters or write all over.**

 **Yo, review if you like my story…. Or hate it, but ease on the flames.( Probably cuz Naruto is not god-like or there has yet to be a Lemon Scene, kidding bout the last one. Don't think I can write one.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Self Image**

 **I promised on my last chapter that I was going to update shorty with a flashback chapter of Naruto's childhood, but those few days turned into months. I really didn't mean to stop updating, but I was honestly stuck on how I was going to set up that chapter. So I decided to keep the Flashback Chapter on hold for a while. So I will continue with the arc of the story while I wait for ideas to hit me for the flashback chapter.**

 **The information of Naruto's power has confused some of this story's readers. Naruto is stronger than Laxus; not by much, but still stronger. Naruto's magic is considered strong because it is both unpredictable and precise. Naruto power is based on the fact that he can have his blade rip through space and time. As would be mentioned in the flashback chapter I was working on, Naruto doesn't have good control wielding this power when using more power than usual. Laxus' more durable body and much faster movement then Erza, Natsu and Grey made it more difficult to not accidently main or permanently handicap Laxus. Yeah this version doesn't look like the type to care what happens to Laxus, but Naruto was more worried by Makarov. Naruto was already sure he was pissed off by what he did to Erza, Natsu and Grey; but having his grandson in such state was bad for him. It was thanks to Makarov why Naruto wasn't completely hunted down by the magic council, so making a wizard saint an enemy was a no go. There is another reason why Naruto would be considered as strong, but that is a secret he only knows.**

 **Also, I was actually thinking of seeing if there was someone who would have been cool with partnering me with me for some of my stories; specifically, "Hatred for Love" and "Sleeping Dragon within a Weak Fairy". I just need someone who won't just throw ideas that seem illogical (like if a random Wizard Saint appears out of nowhere and offers Naruto all his magic knowledge for no reason.) Pm me and I'll see if we can make a partnership.**

 **I really did enjoy reading lengthy reviews like those from Kaguya's Heir, Tribunal of War, Keampo, Risingsun and RedPhantom. So please give me lots of reviews, maybe like 30 or 40.**

 **Begin.**

' _Fuck!'_

Naruto pushed himself off a tree, but tripped when he was unable to keep his balance. He held the grass tightly before spitting out more of his blood. His eyes blurred constantly, as he tried hard to ignore the pain.

' _Why the fuck am I feeling more like shit this time.'_

Naruto was feeling even worse than when he used **Tsukuyomi** against Erza. His body felt extremely weak and his vision was blurrier then before. It actually felt like he had little control over his own body.

He tried to push himself off the grass, but he could not retain his posture. He fell back down as his blurry vision noticed something moving in the grass. Naruto was able to see what it was as he sighed in the stupid coincidence that just occurred.

' _Fucking great, I'm feeling like shit and now there is a fucking snake in front of me.'_ Naruto was at least able to figure out what type of snake it was by its characteristics. _'Oh what luck, it seems to be just a cobra. It's not like it's that venomous.'_

The cobra went to strike Naruto, but it was engulfed in black flames before it can reach Naruto. He coughed up more blood before looking up at the cocky-ass Zancrow. "Couldn't master at least have Azuma or at least goat face to pick me up? Why did he get someone like you to pick me up?"

"Hehe still looking down on me even when you look like you got your ass beaten." Zancrow said as he jumped off the branch he was sitting on. He walked over to Naruto and smirked as he kicked him back to the ground, as Naruto tried to stand back up. Naruto held his stomach as he stared up at Zancrow.

"He, kick me when I'm down…. I never been prouder." Naruto said before he was kicked in the face. Zancrow just smirked at Naruto before pulling him up by the hair. Zancrow clenched his fist before punching Naruto across the face. Naruto was sent back a few feet before his back hit a tree.

Naruto just chuckled lightly before spitting out blood. "So you done?"

"Um yeah, getting some free shots on you was more fun than I thought." Zancrow said as he grabbed Naruto wrist, before dragging him back to the checkpoint. Zancrow continued to smirk as he heard Naruto's unusually polite request.

"Excuse me Zancrow, but could you at least carry me instead of dragging me." Naruto asked politely, but Zancrow just laughed as he continued.

"I could carry you, but where is the fun in that." Zancrow said with laughter as he and Naruto continued to the checkpoint. They were too busy ridiculing each other, they never noticed the heavily cloaked mage watching them.

* * *

' _Shit, boss didn't tell me what story to say when dropping Laxus here!'_

The Naruto clone panicked as he stared at the mages happily working on their destroyed guild. The clone couldn't just drop Laxus in the middle of the wrecked guild, Makarov would kill the clone before he can talk. Even if he just left him there in an alley and have him found by a random man, Makarov would have looked by Porylusica.

' _That lady should already be able to tell what is wrong with Laxus.'_

' _Well at least this should buy some time….'_ Naruto thought as he dropped down from the roof he was on and landed in a small alley. Naruto's body began to change as he utilized the **Transformation Spell.** His physical appearance changed into that of a drunk man. He was dressed as a businessman who looked like he was falling on hard times. The bottom of his shirt was unbuttoned, allowing the visage of his stomach. His tie was loose as you can also see stains of vomit on it. His blue jacket was also dirty, as the bottom of the jacket was stained by mud. His face was completely different now too. He now had a huge bald spot and a face that needed a shaving.

He put Laxus' arm over his shoulder as he walked into the open. He started mumbling a random tune, causing everyone to turn to who was making that sound. Everyone from Fairy Tail was shocked to see Laxus in the arm of a random stranger.

"Oi Lexis~ can you stay with me forever? Ever since my wife left me, I've been real lonely." Naruto's clone in disguise said as he stumbled with Laxus in his arm.

"Um excuse me, but what happened to my grandson?" Makarov asked as he walked toward the duo, with those from Fairy Tail behind them. Most of them were shocked to see Laxus in such state, while some were trying to hold their laughter in or just openly laughing.

"Oh, you're the grandpa he keeps bitching about?" Naruto's disguised voice said. He was just winging the whole story about what happened, but he decided to use some of Laxus' personal issues in it. "He kept bitching about how they only saw him as the grandson of Ma… urm I forgot his name."

Makarov just stared at the drunk man, as if still awaiting his answer. "Oh, you wanted to know what happened to him?"

Makarov just nodded, awaiting for him to speak. "Well Lexis and I have just spent most of our time drinking our sorrow away. Sadly, Lexis couldn't handle his alcohol."

Makarov didn't question this response as he never actually seen Laxus drink much before. "He asked me to take him home before he knocked out, so there is no need to make a big deal out of this."

"I could take him to his home if you like." Makarov said.

"Huh, lil ole you?" The drunk disguise said. Makarov just smiled before his body changed to that of a giant.

"Woah, that is so cool." He said as Naruto played into the disguise and wiped his eyes. "Some women must be surprised when you use that trick."

" **Hehe you have no idea."** Makarov said with his deep voice. Makarov grabbed Laxus from the drunk man and put him on his own shoulders. **"Well thank you for watching over y grandson."**

"Your welcome, just tell Lexis to give me a call if he ever wants to go out drinking…. I'm really lonely…." The drunk businessman said as he turned to leave. He stumbled away as he continued mumbling the song he was rudely disrupted from as he left their sight.

* * *

"How are you feeling Naruto." Hades asked as he sat in a chair a few feet away from Naruto's bed. Naruto grumbled as he tried to deal with the pain he was feeling. His eyes were wrapped in gauze, with what appeared to be a magic rune drawn on it. His usual attire changed into something more comforting to where. He laid there with a simple black undershirt and grey sweats.

"Well I feel like shit if you really want to know, old man." Naruto said in a matter as it was not as obvious as it seems. Hades chuckled at what Naruto said.

"Yes of course child, those eyes must be harder to control then even I realized." Hades said as he took the glass of wine he had on the counter. Naruto gave his own mock chuckle as he heard Hades. Yeah, Hades warned him that these eyes would give him pain, but not at this level.

"Anyway old man, did Fairy Tail kick Phantom Lord's ass?" Naruto asked his master, who put the glass back on the counter.

"Yes, Phantom Lord was even disbanded for attacking Fair Tail." Naruto smiled as he heard this, but that smile disappeared when Hades continued, "But something interesting occurred."

"Erza Scarlet was the one to defeat Phantom Lord's master." Hades said as he waited for Naruto's response. Hades stayed quiet for moment, as he reached for another drink of wine. "A man given the title wizard saint no less…"

Naruto response was just a simple smile, surprising Hades. This smile was not the cocky smirk he seen Naruto give or even lecherous. This smile was simple, one he only seen once. This was the smile he sported when he took Naruto out of the airship and went to a ramen stand. _'The only genuine smile…'_

"…What are you going to do now?" Hades asked as he stood from his chair and walked toward Naruto. He stood over Naruto, as he smiled down at the young boy.

"…. Sleep." Naruto said quietly. Hades smiled as he picked up the glass of wine and walked out his room. He took one last glance at Naruto and gave a sly smile when the rune drawn on the gauze lighted up in a purple light.

* * *

' _I need to be stronger…'_

Erza said to herself mentally as she stood there, unable to keep himself from breathing normally. Her flawless skin suffered from light burn marks as her clothing was also scorched. Natsu stood in front of her worried as Erza tried to keep her balance from the heavy weights on both her wrists and her ankles. She took him away from helping re-build the guild and asked him to strike her with his magic. He would normally be excited to fight Erza, if it was an actual fight. Erza would just try to evade him if he went into close combat or something that actually got him to worry; she would stand there when he roared and try to stop it with a technique Naruto once used perfectly to divert his flames. Sadly, Erza could not do it correctly.

"Natsu, shoot at me another roar!" Erza commanded as her attire changed into one he doesn't find that familiar. She took a heavy inhale of oxygen as she ignores the extra weight on her wrist and held up her sword. Natsu sighed as he prepared to send another roar toward Erza. She would only get pissed if he refused so just give her what she wants would be less troubling.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu released his attack as Erza prepared her defensive move. She needed to work on this technique if she wanted to stop Naruto's attacks from landing. A seal under appeared as she whispered the technique to herself. A small gleam of satisfaction appeared for a moment as Natsu's attack was stopped for a moment. The moment was short as the small distortion that split Natsu's attack disappeared and she was hit with the full blunt of Natsu's flames.

Erza was sent back by the flames, with much of her being affected by the fire. She put her forearms up to cover her face, causing no severe burns on her face. The jacket was unaffected somehow, but her leggings were. She quickly changed clothes before Natsu could see her, as she noticed that the bikini top came loose.

She sighed at some disappointment over her control over this type of magic. She understood that this was magic only meant for Naruto, but she was given this power to wield. She was now wielding this power with better control, but still slower then she wanted.

"Erza!" Natsu said as he ran toward her. She looked up at Natsu and sighed. Natsu stretched out his hand as Erza took it. She lost footing of herself when she was pulled up, causing her to drop on one knee. Natsu stared down at Erza with worry as he dropped down to check on her. "You are hurt Erza."

She would normally argue that she could still go, but she just felt really tired. Natsu noticed this and frowned down at Erza. He expected the normally stubborn girl he was used to, but lately she was different. He put her on his back as they headed to Fairy Hills, to drop off Erza before meeting back with Happy for some much-needed food. "Damn Erza, could you at least take off those weights, you're too heavy!"

Erza ignored Natsu, which ticked him off. He was going to argue with her until he heard light snoring. He smiled as he carried the sleeping redhead. She wrapped her arms tightly around Natsu, as if she tried to hold Natsu tightly. Natsu blushed by this act as he never seen Erza act so clingy. He ignored her actions as he could see Fairy Hills. He smiled as he ran over to Fairy Hills.

"Damn old bat…" Natsu said as he tried to catch his breathe. The old lady who runs Fairy Hill instantly tried to attack him once she saw walk into the girl's only dorm. He was somehow able to convince the old lady has he only brought Erza here after she tired herself out, but still Natsu was told that if he took long he would be castrated personally by her.

Natsu walked over to her bed, smiling as he noticed the long rows of armors occupying several rooms. _'I can only imagine how annoying it must have been living with her, Naruto.'_

He frowned as he realized that he was thinking of Naruto again. He sighed to himself as he laid Erza down on her bed. He turned to leave before he felt something hold him by the wrist. He looked down to see Erza holding his wrist. Her grip lessened as she turned in her sleep. Natsu just stared at her sad expression as she slept. _'Naruto really hurt you, didn't he?'_

Natsu walked out of her room as he held his hand went through his hair. He would never feel tired when it came to fighting, but right now he was feeling tired. He was not physically tired or just plain sleepy, he was emotionally exhausted. He was feeling tired watching Erza take the full blunt of his attack; he was exhausted in seeing Erza so conflicted by Naruto's revelation.

' _I'm tired all because of you Naruto…. Because of you….'_

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

"Umm Erza?" Lucy meekly said as she walked toward Erza. It was just the other day that Lucy has discovered that Loki was a celestial spirit while on a mission with Natsu and Grey, which she discovered the reason why Loki was so afraid with her. Loki would then give her tickets to the exclusive Akane Resort. Natsu pestered her already about going and Grey decided that he was going for some reason… So, she had one ticket left. Levy was her first choice, but she was still hurt…

She would then see Erza walk past her with bandages covering her right arm and her neck. She was still a little nervous in approaching her since that incident with the dark guild Eisenwald; but she still had that feeling that she would be dead if it wasn't for Erza. Naruto was fully prepared to kill them on that day, but he didn't because of Erza. She would have been in big trouble in Galuna, but Erza jumped in and saved her. Hell, Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord only because defeated their Guild Master, after taking a full blast before. Inviting her to Akane Resort was the least she could as gratitude.

Erza turned to Lucy, glaring at her for intruding her training. Her arms were shaking as she held swords in both hands. Both her ankles and wrists are both wrapped with weights as she tried to hold her balance.

"Yes, what is it Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Umm, I want to know if you would… um like to go with us to the Akane Resort?" Lucy said as she tried to avoid eye contact with Erza. She was still intimidating even though Mira told her that she was not as bad as she acts.

Erza just stared at the nervous Lucy before turning away from Lucy. She did not have time for relaxation, she was still too weak. She knew if Jose was not caught off guard, she would be dead right now. She tried to keep her cool around Jose at the time, but she couldn't let him know she was afraid. His power was great as she remembered at the time; an ominous feeling came up on her body. The feeling she felt against that cloaked man and Naruto. The feeling of being helpless was a feeling that she despised. She would not let that feeling take over her again. She will not allow herself to feel like that again.

Lucy sighed as she turned away to leave. She would probably ask Mira or Cana if they wanted to go. She was about to leave until she heard her master walk toward them. "That is so mean, Erza. Lucy invites you to the Akane Resort and you deny her?"

"I have more important things to do…"

"Don't give me such a weak excuse as that Erza! You been working yourself to the bone since coming back from Galuna." Makarov argued as he gave Erza a childish glare. "You need a break."

"But- "

"I can't order you to take a break, but how 'bout a deal?" Makarov suggested as he smiled toward Erza. Erza gave Makarov a curious stare as she waited for Makarovs preposition.

"Well if you go and take some time off from all this training, I'll teach you one of my badass spells from my arsenal." Makarov said as he smirked at Erza's response.

"Do… do you have a spell strong enough against Naruto?" Erza asked with interest. Makarov frowned once he heard his name, still wondering if Erza was serious in her quest for revenge.

"Hmm well I would believe so, as this spell was created after I had a spar with him…" Makarov mentioned as he watched Erza sigh. She dropped both arms as she walked toward Lucy. Erza stared down at the confused blonde girl.

"When do we depart Lucy?" Erza asked politely as she awaited for Lucy to answer.

"Uh… umm tomorrow morning?" Lucy stated more as a question, as if Erza was fine with that answer. Erza nodded as she walked away, going back to Fairy Hills. Lucy stared at the retreating form of Erza oddly before turning to her master. He looked happy by her decision before walking toward Lucy.

"Take care of Erza, okay Lucy?" Makarov said as he padded the bottom of Lucy Heartfillia. She blushed heavily before kicking the perverted old man away.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

"This place looks so awesome!" Natsu said as Erza heard him from inside her room. She would then smile as heard the beginning of another ruckus caused by Grey and Natsu. She would normally go outside and bring order, but for some reason she felt at ease once she set foot here. She unpacked her clothes from one of her suitcases, until she came up on a dress.

A dress considered both simple and elegant. A dress simply black, yet would stood out in a room of other colors. A dress she despises for what it stood, yet something prevented her from getting rid of it.

' _A dress given to me by you…'_ Erza thought as she stared at the dress with a stoic expression. She stood up with the dress in her hand as she stood in front of a mirror. Her body shined bright before disappearing, showing her body bare, with only her plain white underwear.

This was her body. Body she would only let one see, let him alone touch. A body which she could not look at without feeling shame. She bit her lips as she stared at herself, before holding the dress in front of her body. _'You would always compliment me when I wore this dress around you.'_

' _You would hold me tight when other men looked at me, as if I was a trophy they would never get. You would whisper in my ear that I was only his and no one else's.'_ Erza thought as she took off her bra. She stared at herself for a while longer, until she heard knocking on her door. She instinctively held her arm around her voluptuous chest.

"Erza, we are going to go down to the casino, if you wish to join us." Lucy said from the other side of the door.

"…Yes, I'll be out in a moment." Erza said as she stared back at her reflection. She bit her lip before putting on the dress. She stared at her reflection once more, admiring her beauty for herself. She always felt that the opinion of Naruto was enough, as he gave her the feeling of freedom she always longed for; he was the escape from her mental captivity. The endless nightmares of her captivity on her youth disappeared with Naruto. "I could never enjoy my freedom because my desire to satisfy you…"

"Erza?"

"Yes, I am coming out." Erza said as she smiled at her reflection. She walked over to the door, taking a breather as she opened the door. She saw everyone stop from what they were doing and stare at her. She rubbed her arm nervously before she heard praise from her guildmates.

"Wow Erza, you look so beautiful!" Lucy said with much admiration. She admired how the always beautiful Erza fit so perfectly with that elegant black dress.

"Yeah Lucy is right, you look really good." Grey said with a smirk. Natsu wasn't much for fashion, but he wasn't looking at Erza. Both him and Happy were still anxious in waiting any longer to play those casino games.

Erza smiled at them all, as any self-doubt about herself disappeared. She walked down the stairs, as everyone followed. Erza could say that master was alright for once; she really did need the rest from all that training. One day she would see Naruto again, and this time she will not have any doubt about herself.

 **END**

 **The ending was in some way linked to her desire in getting rid of the loneliness obtained from leaving all her friends behind, when she left the Tower of Heaven. Her loneliness was lessened once she began to open up more to those in Fairy Tail, but it still did not rid the feeling. The loneliness wasn't there when she was with her friends, but it returned when she was alone again.**

 **Naruto was the man that took that loneliness away.**

 **The love she felt from him filled her with purpose. His satisfaction became her's, as she tried to cling onto him. The scene where she was nervous looking at herself was her way of her never having confident in her own self. This is not really out of character as the original arc of the Tower of Heaven spoke about this in some way. (She would explain that she felt safe behind her armor, keeping her heart protected)**

 **So yeah, it was a long ass time, but I wrote this chapter. I really want to publish the flashback chapter that speaks about both the origin of his power and why he was considered "cursed" in his home village. Also, that chapter will include why Naruto didn't just leave with Erza if they really did become friends while she was in the village.**

 **Well anyway please review if you have some oversight on any issues or if you actually enjoyed or hated my chapter. Next will have more action as this chapter was originally going to have them in the Tower of Heaven. I will have that arc completely original with some factors from the original arc, such as the Etherion blast.**

 **I am really excited with this arc, specifically because of Jellal. SO anyways, REVIEW for this story you like (I hope you like this story….)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tower of Heaven**

 **Well I was really disappointed with what I saw the last chapter. Literally I got like four reviews. Last chapter nothing really changed except the start of an original Tower of Heaven arc with a different Erza and a little more matured Natsu. Well I only update sooner compared to how much reviews I get, but I just really wanted to update this chapter since it's important to the plot.**

 **As you can tell by the last two chapters, The Battle of Fairy Tail arc is gone. Since Laxus faced a traumatic scene involving someone close dying, he would lose the desire to take control of Fairy Tail.**

 **Honestly, please review. I really do enjoy reading what people think of my stories; if it's good or bad. Give me at least 20 reviews, that would be its own accomplishment.**

 **Begin.**

The environment of the casino was lively.

Erza noticed this as she passed the many different tables with people happily enjoying their time playing. She actually clutched her right upper arm as she noticed many men looking toward her. The same look Naruto used to give to her when he gazed upon her.

"Erza, let's try our luck over there, at the Blackjack table!" Lucy happily said as she looked toward Erza. Natsu, Grey and Happy went their own separate ways a while back, leaving Erza and Lucy alone. Erza nodded in approval as she followed Lucy to the Blackjack table.

Erza sat down at the table, as Lucy decided to watch instead. Erza was surprised by her luck as the first two cards set in front of her was an ace and a jack. The dealer flipped his hidden card, showing his six with a jack.

Erza watched again as she was given two tens this time. She watched around as the others got their own cards, deciding to stay with her own. The dealer flipped his own cards, showing that he has lost and Erza has won.

"Wow Erza, you must be really lucky today." Lucy said as she watched another set, with Erza winning again. Erza just nodded as she never had such luck before in gambling. The only times she actual recalled winning any bets was when something bad usually happens.

She kept her eyes on the table as she waited for the next set. From the corner of her eyes she noticed the dealer change, who also pulled out a different deck. She watched as he started setting cards in front of her. Erza spelled the word "death" from the cards, before she also heard a loud explosion coming from two different locations. She looked up to see someone she never imagined she would see again.

The man before her was one of the few she could say caused her a smile while imprisoned at the Tower of Heaven; this man was Sho, the small boy that saw her as an older sister. Sho was a dark skin young man with wavy blond hair and dark beady eyes. Below his lower lip was a 5-shaped tattoo, vibrant as he smirked toward Erza. He also had a yellow buttoned waistcoat and a diamond earing on his left ear.

Sho pointed behind Erza, as if motioning for her to look what was occurring. Erza didn't take her eyes off Sho, until she heard the sound of Lucy screaming. Erza turned to see another person she shared imprisonment with.

This young girl appeared to be about 16 years old with a curvaceous figure and standing at an average height. She has brown hair styled into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. What stood out the most of this girl was the four whisker-like tattoos that made her appearance cat-like. She is wearing a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings over her pink dress with a white bow tie on it. This girl was none other than Millianna, another who shared this hell named **The Tower of Heaven.**

Millianna made a sound similar to a cat as she stood next to a tied-up Lucy, wo was blushing by the way she was trapped.

"Wait! Stop Millianna, Lucy is my friend!" Erza protested as she recovered from the shock of seeing her old friends. She would never say she could forget those she left behind at that place, but the guilt was forgotten by the affection of Naruto.

"But aren't we still friends, Erza?" Sho said as he walked around the table and went to stand next to Millianna. Millianna smiled toward Erza as well, before telling Simon on the communicator he gave her that they found Erza.

"You all escap-" Erza couldn't finish as the darkness consumed them. Once the light reappeared, Erza looked around for Sho, until she heard him behind her.

"Look Erza, I know magic as well." Sho said as he showed her the people trapped in her card dimension spell. She stood there shocked by the revelations appearing before her until she saw another childhood friend appear before her, though he looked different.

A man with geometrical shapes resembling that of blocks appeared next to Millianna, blatantly leering Erza's body. He wore a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wore black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck. The once normal boy grew up to be the now _Dandy_ Wally.

Sho walks to be next to the group again as another one appeared. A man with a turban, eye patch on his left hand and a metal jaw appeared.

"Simon, look we found Erza-neesan!" Millianna said as he looked toward the man with the metal jaw. He nodded toward her.

"Yeah, and nee-san has become so beautiful." Sho said as he looked toward Erza.

"Erza, why do they call you sister?" Lucy question from her bounded position. Wally was triggered by that question as he pointed his gun toward Lucy. Erza was shocked by this action before she noticed his hand disappear. Erza quickly ducked when she felt something come from behind her.

"Aw Erza-neesan, it would be easier to take you back if you were sleeping." Millianna argued before she saw a sword appear in Erza's hand.

"I won't go back to that-" Erza was not allowed to finish as she watched Simon pull out a dagger and held it close to Lucy's neck.

"I'm sorry Erza, but Jellal has asked us to bring you back at any cost." Simon said as he waited for Erza to act. He trusted that Erza was still the caring girl he once loved and would surrender.

Erza looked at Simon for a few seconds before calling her sword back to her pocket dimension. She looked away as brought her hands forward. Simon motioned for Millianna to tie her up, as she happily complied. Erza just gave an apologetic gaze toward Lucy as Millianna finished tying Erza with her magic-binding **Nekosoku Tube.**

"A doll, I got you a gift you may like." Wally pulled out the unconscious Happy as he threw him toward Millianna, who grabbed him into a powerful hug. Erza just looked on ashamed, before Sho appeared and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry nee-san, they'll be fine." Sho gave a smirk as he continued. "You should be happy instead. We are going home!"

* * *

It was a relatively quiet ride back to the place Erza spent her childhood enslaved in. Erza was quiet as she stared at her lap. She could not look at them; ashamed for what she has done for them, or what she hasn't done for them. She could not save these people, these friends from the same hell that scarred her childhood. Sho noticed this discomfort as he scooted closer to Erza.

"You know nee-san, Jellal told us all about your life after you betrayed him and left." Sho mentioned as he smiled toward Erza. Erza wanted to tell them on how they were being fooled by Jellal, but she couldn't.

"He told us all about the many friends you made to replace us; the adventures we used to say we would take when we were held as slaves…" Sho said with a look telling her that her leaving them there trapped while she was having adventures with new friends, made him resent her.

"Sho…"

"No, don't worry about nee-san…at least you returned back home." Sho said as he pointed toward the prison that Erza lived in captivity.

* * *

"...how will you handle this situation Titania." A cloaked man said as he sat on a big rock, staring up at the tower that was created solely to bring back Zeref.

"Good question…how will she handle it?" The cloaked man was surprised by the voice behind him. He turned to see who it was, only to stop when a blade was held a few inches from his throat. The man was surprised to see none other than Naruto standing in front of him with a smirk.

"Hoho, well if it isn't the famed Blind Blade." The cloaked man said with a mock bow. Naruto just stayed silent as his smirk widened. Then Naruto just laughed as he pulled his bade away from the man. He dug it into the ground before leisurely leaning on it.

"…who are you?" Naruto asked as he tried to analyze what was this man's intentions here and why was he speaking of Erza.

"Oh? You don't remember me?" The man said with a smirk, hidden behind his mask. Naruto frowned at this man's respond as he tried to recall if he ever met this man.

"Nah, don't think we met." Naruto said as he then felt something malicious happen. He was momentarily left unbalanced as his sword was pulled into the ground, that has begun radiating a weird smoke. Then it was apparent Naruto has figured who this man was, by his momentary glare at the floor.

"…you were there, weren't you?" Naruto asked vaguely as he summoned two blades in each hand.

"Hehe yes I was there to witness you destroy my sweet home of Konoha." The cloaked man said told Naruto.

"Hn and I thought everyone died that day," Naruto yawned as he rolled his neck. He gripped his blades before he prepared to strike the cloaked man. "Guess I have- "

Naruto could not finish what he was saying as the cloaked man raised his hand. "I honestly came here to observe, so can we not?"

"Eh, I don't know if you heard, but this isn't going to be a fight," Naruto disappeared and re-appeared behind the cloaked man, before piercing one sword into the cloaked man. Naruto held the other in a reverse-hand hold before giving the cloaked man a smile. "Sorry pal, but tell the old man I said hi."

Naruto cut the cloaked man in half, or he believed he did. He turned into black smoke that passed through him before dissipating in the air. Naruto looked around to find where that cloaked man went to, but found nothing. He sighed as he held his annoyance. Never noticing the small white-scaled snake that went through a crack opening of the tower.

* * *

Erza was tired right now. Going through all this reminiscing of her childhood as a slave has really caused her to feel fatigued. She was able to catch Sho off-guard when he was busy explaining the plan of reviving someone.

She walked out of the room she was held captive in, until she felt an uneasy feeling pass her. She gripped the blade she summoned once she was free from her binds, as she calmly walked down the corridor with her eyes closed.

She took a small breath as she threw her sword to the wall, as a small snake slithered away from the blade that nearly hit it. Erza sighed as she went to get her blade from the wall. As she touched the hilt of her blade, a sudden chill passed through her body. She pulled back her hand, which began shaking abruptly.

' _Why am I shaking?'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the screams of guards closing in on her. She glared at those men as she dodged the first man's spear before grabbing his wrist. She pulled her arm back before giving a hard elbow to knock him out. She grabbed the unconscious man's spear and used it to block another's incoming attack.

She pushed him before using the bottom of the spear to assault a guard who tried to attack her from her left. The bottom of the spear hit him in his abdomen, causing him to bend over after having his air taken out. She drops the spear and ends up grabbing the man by his head, leading to Erza smashing him through the wall. She releases the man's head and lets him drop down, as she glares at the remaining guards looking to fight her.

The remaining guards start to shake in fear as they stare at Erza, who was quietly glaring at them. She summons another blade as she raises her hand. She then surprises the remaining guards when she begins to count how many of them left.

"18…19… only 19." Erza said as she held her blade in such stance familiar to a blonde mage. Some of the guards were shaking in fear by her actions, while some changed into anger from the fear they had before.

"Wha-" Their sentences were not finished as a slash appeared across their chests. Erza just remained quiet as she walked over the unconscious men that were easily defeated by her. While she knew she had to go see Jellal and find out why she was brought back, her mind was still more occupied in figuring out why she felt uneasy earlier.

* * *

"Jellal-sama what are you thinking in letting those intruders enter like that!" Vidaldus said as he argued with Jellal.

"I told you that this is a game, one which has gotten even more interesting than I expected." Jellal said as he was not stupid and knew the habit The Blind Blade was known for. Ultear has informed him about it. The habit to always watch over Erza whenever he could.

"But if we don't proceed quickly with our ceremony, the council will be aware of what we are doing."

"Vidaldus…. You're still worried about that?" Jellal said with a sinister smirk. "Everything is in our favor, especially with a special guest that has graced us with his presence."

Jellal leaned on his fist as he looked toward the corner of the room. In that corner was what appeared to be an eyeball, floating freely staring at Jellal. Jellal smirked at the floating presence in his throne room.

While in another room, a blonde man was leaning on a wall, holding his hand over his left eye. Naruto smirked himself as he realized that he was expected here in the first place. _'Guess you expected me to come… and I have a theory in how'_

Naruto leaned his head on the wall as he sighed heavily. "Sigh… girls are troublesome."

 **END**

 **Well it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories which disappoints me more then you realized. It has to do with problem in sentence structures (Black Blade, Blade of Decay and Sleeping Dragon) and annoyance with people who aren't patient with my approach (Forgotten Fairy and Regret)**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Oversight of Glorified Devils**

 **Begin.**

Time passed on in the tower, which caused annoyance to come up for Naruto. After he had that run in with that cloaked mage, he snuck into the tower. He had to hide in the shadow as he tried to find a room where he can happily watch over Jellal, without being disturbed. He was able to find this lone room far away from anyone. He walked over toward a dark corner and sat down as he put his hand over his left eye. He would use a technique that would allow him to spy on Jellal, who he suspected him on doing something even more drastic. Which his theory was proven right when he saw Jellal look straight toward his eye; and he already knew who was the reason for all of this. After all. Ultear was the reason he even came all the way here.

He could already feel by the gathering of energy in one spot, that the Fairy Tail group has gathered; Though, he was interested more by the fact that Jellal was underwhelming. His power was the same as the blue-haired guy Ultear has to pretend to take orders from. That is when it hit Naruto that they weren't just simple twins, but….

"That bitch lied to me again…" That is when Naruto felt someone with a powerful energy walk toward him. It wasn't as strong as Naruto or even Erza honestly, but was still pretty strong compared to the others. This person stopped in front of the door before slowly opening the door. Naruto just watched the door open with a stoic expression as he tightened the grip of his blade.

"I didn't come here to connect blades with you, I only wished to meet the legendary Blind Blade." It was a feminine voice that spoke those words as she opened the door all the way and stepped in. Naruto had to admit that this woman had a beauty to her.

This woman has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.

She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. She had her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.

"…so Jellal had Trinity Raven from Death's Head Caucus hired to defend this place…. His plan must be pretty big to have you around…" Naruto said as he carefully gazed at the pink-haired sword wielder. She smiled toward Naruto before walking toward Naruto. Naruto stood cautious of any attempt attack toward him. What surprised Naruto was when she stopped a few feet away from Naruto and went down on her knees. She would then bow her head toward Naruto.

"I came solely for the reason to pay back my debt toward you…" Ikaruga said as she kept her her head on the concrete floor. Naruto looked puzzled at the girl, before he laid eyes on the blade she had. It was a blade that he crossed with before, in a village Hades sent him and a few others too.

"Girl… how do you have that sword? That sword belonged to…"

"Yeah it did, before you gave us the courage to stand up to that man…. And this is the prize my village bestowed on me for giving the final blow…" Ikaruga said as she rose her head up and stared down at her sword she took when she killed a vile man who used his bandits to take over her village and forced the villagers to search for something underground. Every person was afraid of that man and no one would stand up to him, not until he arrived.

Naruto arrived and defeated him, injuring him gravely before taking something with him. That man would be severely injured, which gave an opportunity. Ikaruga walked over to him and grabbed his blade before piercing him with the same blade he brought fear to the people with.

"Mugetsu-Ryu is mine now…" Ikaruga said as she finished recalling how Naruto saved her. Naruto just stared at her as he kept his left eye covered with his left hand.

"You know I didn't go to your village to save you or anyone in that matter, I just had a job to do…" Naruto gave a smirk toward the pink-haired girl as he kept his eyes at the girl. "I could care less about you and your villagers, so don't thank me…"

"I understand fully that it was never your intentions to help me or my village, but you still did in the end." She said.

"…I could honestly care less about your false reality you're living, but as you can see, I'm busy," Naruto said as he picked up his blade and held it horizontally in front of him. "I guess Jellal brought you here to deal with me or something, so I'll finish you quickly so I can get back to the show that will start soon."

"W-wait Naruto-sama, I came here to warn you about Jellal's plans!" Naruto was intrigued by this as he put his blade down and just continued to watch the girl with a stoic expression. "He wants the tower to be hit by Etherion... so I came here once I was able to sense you, to help you escape!"

"…That bitch…" Naruto said as his mind wandered toward Utear again. Now he understood why Ultear told him about Jellal's plans with Erza. It was more of using him as a bargaining tool for this process to happen sooner.

And that wasn't the worst part…

"Aye girl, I am going to need you to do something though… if you are willing to help me?" Naruto said as the pink-haired girl nodded sternly. Naruto sighed as he stood up from the corner and pointed toward the wall. "I will need you to deal with him."

She was confused at first until she heard the wall explode open. She was shocked at first, until she saw someone walk out of the debris. This pink-haired mage glared at Naruto as a frightened cat clung to his shoulder.

"I come looker for someone strong to fight and I end up smelling you…" Natsu said as he grinned at the Blonde mage. Naruto looked bored as he looked toward the pink-haired Sword wielder.

"So can you do your job and deal with him? I think there is a bigger issue to deal with…" Naruto said as he heard Natsu run toward him.

"NARUTO!"

Natsu had his right hand ablaze with bright fire as he charged toward Naruto. Ikaruga reacted quickly as she took a quick stance before attacking with a speed invisible to the naked eye.

" **Yasha's Empty Flash"**

Natsu was barely able to react as his right arm was covered in many shallow cuts that began to slowly bleed. Natsu gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist, ignoring the pain.

"I won't allow you anywhere near him!" Ikaruga said with conviction as she her mind was focused solely on Natsu. She could care less about the reason she was originally here, now she only cared about protecting her savior.

' _I should have taken that sword with me and find out why it has a similar power to my own…'_ Naruto thought momentarily before staring at Ikaruga with his lone eye.

"Alright girl, I like your style so I will allow you to take care of fire breath over there, while I find a safe spot… Got it?" Naruto said as wind slowly began to spin around Naruto. Ikaruga looked toward Naruto and nodded sternly before turning toward Natsu. Naruto smiled before he disappeared with wind, leaving Natsu and Ikaruga alone.

"Why do you help that scumbag!" Natsu said as he glared at Ikaruga. She responded with a formal smile, which she then hid behind her sleeve.

"I am indebted to that man you dare insult…" Ikaruga then laid her hand on the sword she sheathed after her first attack on Natsu. "And I truly wish to pay that man back, even if it is with my life."

"Tsk, you are being fooled by the man you think you know… He'll throw you away once he is done with you." Natsu said as his fist began to be ignited with fierce flames.

"Maybe so, but the life I lived is already thanks to that man." Ikaruga said as she slowly unsheathed her sword. "And for that reason, I will choose to defend him."

"I am going to beat you, then I am going to find that bastard and beat the shit out of him too!" Natsu screamed before he ran up toward Ikaruga.

"Nee-san, please stop!" Sho tried to plead Erza to not approach Jellal. After Sho heard the story from Erza's end, he felt conflicted. It was only until Simon came and confirmed Erza's story which caused him to have a small freak out. He captured her in a card before running off, claiming to protect her. It was only for a few minutes before Erza somehow broke through the spatial divide. Sho was shocked by Erza's ability to rip through his magic, but he ignored it when Erza began to walk ahead of him.

"Nee-san, Jellal is too strong, please just escape while you still can." Erza continued to ignore Sho until they entered a bridge of some sort. She became wary as she began walking toward the other side. Her suspicious came through when she heard the growing tired tone in Sho's voice. She turned toward him, only to see him falling over asleep.

"I see… so did master ask you to come Mystogan?" Erza asked as she watched the cloaked S class come out of behind of a pillar. Mystogan stayed silent as Erza impatiently waited for an answer. Mystogan finally responded, which sounded reluctant.

"…No Erza, I came for a different reason…." Erza noticed that he was purposely altering his voice by making it sound deeper, but she could care less. Etherion will be fired soon and she cannot waste any more time.

"Etherion will be fired any moment and I can't waste my time speaking to you, Mystogan." Mystogan nodded at Erza's point since he also knew about the intention of the council; and Naruto being here, only accelerated the process. He would not tell her about Naruto being in the same building, since he knew what would happen if Erza knew about Naruto's presence here.

"I need to deal with Jellal, so I don't have time for you…" Erza said as she walked toward the entrance on the other side of the bridge. As she walked passed Mystogan, he was stopped by his hand landing on her shoulder.

"I know you have met the man with the blank mask…. Beware his offers, you will regret it if you do…" He said before his body turned to mist. Erza just looked back at the retreating mist, before looking back toward the pathway that would lead her to Jellal. She understood what Mystogan meant by that warning, but she did not care for that mysterious man at the moment. Her only focus was to finally deal with Jellal, the man responsible for much of the distress that plagued her during her childhood.

' _I am not afraid any more Jellal…'_ Erza thought.

"We have to shoot the Etherion now! Like Jellal has mentioned before, the R-system is near fully functional." A council member by the name of Org said as he was part of the side which was for the firing of Etherion. "Even worse, there has been information passed on that Blind Blade Naruto Uzumaki is there as we speak!"

"But there are still innocents within the tower!" Yajima tried to argue to not use Etherion! He knew this would have been easier to keep them from choosing Etherion, but the fact that information of the S-class Dark mage being within the towers, has made it difficult.

"We can't-" Yajima could not finish his attempt to try to reason with those councils who have yet to decide where they stand in this argument.

"Enough Yajima!" Everyone quieted down from their arguing as the 2nd seat of the council spoke up. The 2nd seat of the council was having trouble controlling his breathing as he removed his breathing mask to talk. He was covered with bandages across his body, which some parts covering his right eye. His body must have been heavily wounded as he was forced into a wheelchair, which had a tank of oxygen strapped to the back.

"What Seigren … said about the danger … of the R-system has …merit." The 2nd seat said through his hard breathing.

"But but, you know that everyone inside will die!" Yajima tried to argue back.

"To protect… the order of …. the magic world…. That is a prize… that must be paid." The 2nd seat replied to Yajima, as the rest of the council stood quiet and let those two bicker.

"… You only are for the firing of Etherion, since there is a possibility Naruto Uzumaki is there…" Yajima said before the 2nd seat glared deeply toward Yajima. It was only momentarily as he quickly composed himself.

"Naruto being there… has only made our decision… more important." The 2nd seat coughed before continuing from what he was saying. "He killed Wizard Saint Hiruzen Sarutobi… and everyone else in Konoha… The fact he is aligned to Grimoire Heart… and has power belonging… to a witch… makes him a danger for Fiore… no, the entire magic world."

"We need to… use this opportunity to stop him… and weaken the Balam Alliance." He said before putting back the breathing mask that made it easier to breath.

Yajima looked around the table and noticed that those who were undecided, were actually taking in the words of the 2nd seat. He gritted his teeth since he knew that this would bring consequences beyond anything in this world. Yajima just turned toward the heavily wounded man before glaring at him.

' _Damn you Danzo…'_

"So one defective piece loyal to another; a couple of weak pieces; and one that chooses to only be a spectator… Hm, so this game is over then…" Jellal said as he turned toward the other person who entered. He smirked toward her, before giving a quick glance as the other person watching them.

Erza had a calm expression as she summoned a blade from her pocket dimension. Her composure stayed calm, ready for anything that may head her way at any time.

"You had the chance to leave this place again at any time, but why did you choose to not do so?" Jellal said with his smirk staying on his face.

"I want to free myself from the burden…" Erza said as she kept her eyes at Jellal.

"Free yourself? You were already free Erza." Jellal said with a small chuckle.

"Not completely… I wish to get rid of the chains that have followed me… and my first step is freeing my friends I left here…"

"Well not like I care. I don't have any more use of them. Since the Tower of Heaven is complete." Jellal said before gave another glance toward the eye Naruto uses to watch him.

"Hm, so I can only assume that you were bluffing earlier and Etherion will not fire…" Erza assumed that Jellal was actually bluffing.

"No, Etherion will be fired." Jellal said as he took off the hood that helped cover him. "And you will be the sacrifice needed for Lord Zeref!"

Erza didn't say another thing as she rushed toward Jellal, with her blade ready to strike. Jellal summons some dark transparent tentacles to try to attack Erza. She responds by slashing them from existence.

Erza rushes toward Jellal again, in which Jellal stops her blade before using his **Darkness Magic** again. She was sent through the wall of the tower, causing her to fall from the high toward. Erza regained her footing as she used part of the falling debris to launch herself back into the tower.

She went to slash Jellal again, but he jumped back before shooting her with a beam of his magic. She dodged it, before attempting to slash him again.

He smirked as he dodged her once again as she patiently waited there trying to find any opening she can find. "Erza, you seem less self-righteous then the last time I saw you… maybe people weren't joking when they said that criminal changed you."

"…" Erza kept her stance as she kept analyzing her opponent.

"…no reply? How boring."

"Well recently, people who I have ran into have tried to use Naruto to get into my head." She gave a small smirk that caused him to scowl. "I would say you would be the…. Third?"

"Hmm you seem cocky now, let us see if you will stay that way after this!" Jellal said, which caused Erza to look down. Those same tentacle things were there again before rising and entrapping her into a sphere.

"Well it is obvious that you have improved a bit, but I can only assume that's your limit." Jellal said as he stared at the sphere that held Erza. She on the other hand, struggled to actually a bit before she began to hear the whispers.

Whispers telling how weak and pathetic she was.

' _How weak of you Erza-chan.'_

' _No wonder he blames you for her death.'_

' _You let her die.'_

' _She died before even opening her eyes.'_

She gritted her teeth as she overcame that restrains and slashed the sphere open. Jellal was waiting with a smug smile, which only annoyed Erza even more. Jellal wished to speak, but it took a matter of seconds for Erza to appear in front of him with her newly equipped, **Flight Armor.**

He slashed for Jellal, which he managed to by leaning back; but Erza expected that. She spun around before sweeping him off his feet. Jellal tried to get off his back, but Erza grabbed him by the top of his head and slammed him on the concrete floor. She prevented any more movements as she sat on his chest and pointed one of her blades directly below his neck.

Erza glared down at the smiling Jellal, before her expression changed. She now looked down at him, with a look of sympathy. "…It's over Jellal; please surrender."

"There is no point in surrendering now Erza… The Satellite Square is already above our heads…" Jellal said sofly before leaning his head back with a somber expression. Erza gave a small smile before getting off Jellal and returning her sword back into her pocket dimension.

"Guess it's over for you… and me…" Erza said before looking toward her old friend, who stood up from his position on the floor. "Jellal, you were also a sacrifice for Jellal, correct?"

"Yes I was, as a punishment for my weakness…" Jellal said with a small smile of his own. "I was unable to handle the huge gap of reality and fantasy."

"Didn't you have friends there to fill those gaps?" Erza questioned him. Jellal just replied with a somber smile toward her, which caused her to give a small sigh.

"Guess I will need to repent for my sin of not being able to save you." Jellal gently grabbed her hand before gently pulling her into his embrace. Erza accepted his invitation, not knowing this compromising position was what Jellal wanted. Unknowing to Erza, Jellal gave a smug smirk toward the surveillance magic object Naruto summoned to watch over Jellal.

The eye instead disappeared as Naruto was going to use both his hands for something else.

Naruto smiled toward the brightening light over him as he sat on the top of the tower. He sat around 9 swords embedded into the tower. Naruto grabbed a weirdly shaped knife as he cut his left palm and let his blood slide down his arm onto the tower.

' _Hehe using this seal with pure unimagining magic instead of just mages is really going to hurt; but then again, the face Jellal will make after finding out his plan failed…'_ Naruto began laughing loudly and pretty sadistically as he stuck both his hands out, toward the satellite square being readied to fire down on all below them. As the satellite fired down on the tower, a huge magic seal appeared above the tower, opening the rift between this world and the 4th dimensional world connected to Naruto.

The powerful force of magic was sent away into another world entirely as everyone who was witnessing the very weapon the Magic Council had become useless in a very short period. No one understood what just happened, except for the blonde mage who began to scream in pain.

 **End.**

 **I was honestly annoyed with how long it took to release this chapter and the other one in the work for "Sleeping Dragon within a Weak Fairy", but that is life now that I work.**

 **I have also suffered from major writer's block due to the fact I am horrible with the deliver in what I have planned. Like I kinda have the idea on my head, but sometimes I got backlash on how I delivered. X.X**

 **Well this is the chapter I have worked on for a looooong while now**

 **Erza vs Jellal**

 **Ikaruga vs. Natsu**

 **Naruto vs Mystogan (Spoiler)**

 **Review please ._.**


End file.
